Strange days
by fir389
Summary: Squalo meets an odd girl in the hospital after he was defeated by Yamamoto and eaten by a shark. This is during the Varia arc. I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn!
1. Chapter 1

Squalo entered the hospital, most of the doctors were panicking while he lost a lotof blood, he blacked out again and woke up in a hospital room.

"Mr. Superbi, we must recommend that you be wary of your room mate," The nurse said.

"And why should I?" He asked warily, he was a bit curious on why she just said that. A girl appeared behind from the curtains and looked at him. Her long black hair mostly covered her eyes but she could see fully well her room mate from a far distance, he looked a bit blurry to her though.

"Voi! Are you my room mate scum?!"Squalo shouted and it made both women jump. He directed this to the girl that was hiding behind the curtains.

"Yes…"She replied after recovering from that sudden shout. "M-my name's Crystal.."

"Squalo,"He said and frowned. This was the room mate he needed to be wary about yet she looked pretty innocent to him.

"I b-better leave, Crystal dear don't make a mess, you've already sent one of the guards to the ER"She said before quickly leaving.

"He insulted one of my friends," She said and puffed her cheeks. Crystal put her long strands of hair away from her face and sighed.

"And what exactly did you do to that guard?"Squalo asked. He was now interested in this girl, she seemed pretty normal until the nurse said those words.

"I just stabbed him with a glass piece and broke his spine," Crystal responded sweetly. This new room mate was so weird, she liked him and maybe she could at least make a new friend without actually killing him.

"And only for an insult?" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

"He also said I'm a stupid insane bitch,"Crystal said uneasily. "I'm not a bitch, but I guess I'm insane.."

Squalo laughed and this shocked the girl, this man wasn't scared at all. He wasn't scared of her and she could see it in his eyes.

"Your one weird kid," He said and grinned. "Then why the hell are you in the hospital?"

"The mental hospital hated me and says that I can't be cured of my bloody habit," Crystal said and smiled at the memory of when they all cussed at her at that place. "What about you?"

"I got eaten by a shark," He said and grinned.

"Cool,"Crystal said and sat at the edge of the bed. "Then how are you alive?"

"Secret," Squalo replied. This girl was more interesting by the moment. Suddenly a group of men in black suits came into the room.

"Hey Squalo," A man in blond hair and a tattoo on his neck and hands said while entering the room.

"Bronco," Squalo said and growled.

"Are they your friends?" Crystal asked while looking at the men.

"And who are you?" The man in tattoos said and smiled a bit when he saw her.

"I'm Mister Squalo's room mate, Crystal," The amazed girl replied. "And who are you?"

"Dino,"The young man replied and smiled. "Squalo you have such a cute room mate."

"Voi!"Squalo shouted. Everyone on the room covered their ears as he shouted that single word.

"H-he's so loud.."Crystal said weakly as the ringing from her ears stopped.

"Why the hell are you here bronco?!"Squalo shouted again. Crystal was a bit annoyed at this point and got out one of her sharpened pencils and threw it on the wall near Squalo's head.

"Shout again and I will aim at your skull," She said and growled. "Piss me off and you all die with me making your head into balls I can throw at the windows."

The men stopped and looked at this girl with shock in their faces. Squalo grinned and looked at the girl with respect.

"Fine," He said. "Your not going to scare me that way though."

"I know that," Crystal replied. "I see it in your eyes, I like you Squalo."

Dino stared at the little girl that seemed innocent at first but now is starting to scare him, thankfully his men and Squalo are okay.

**This is my first story here so please tell me what you think... Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine! **


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal ended up wasting Dino's time like literary, she talked with Squalo so much about death and torture in such a large and detailed image that some of Dino's men had to leave the room to puke. Dino also had to leave the room a couple of times to go to the bathroom but it in all truth and honesty, he just puked I think pretty much most of his lunch. Thankfully there was Romario with him; if not then I think that poor guy would have to be in this hospital too.

"Um..Squalo,"Dino said after both room mates talked for what seems like agonizing hours. "I really have to talk to you about something.."

"What?"Squalo asked. Both of them stopped talking and decided not to kill this guy since it wasn't worth their time.

"Uh like alone,"Dino said while looking at Crystal who just shrugged.

"I'll leave, it's nearly lunch anyways,"She said and then sighed. "It was nice talking to you, after this I'm going out to meet up with my friends; it's one of those days…"

Crystal stood up and walked out of the room and the tense atmosphere in the room went down halfway. Squalo sighed as the nurse went in and brought his lunch, she blushed when she saw Dino who was seemingly sparkling.

"What are you doing here anyways,"Squalo said. "Other than standing there like an idiot."

"It wasn't my fault!"Dino cried. "You had to chat with the girl and made most of my men puke because of your detailed conversation!"

"Then you could have interrupted,"Squalo said and took a bite out of his lunch.

"I could have but I had to go to the bathroom a couple of times,"Dino said and then explained the situation. Squalo had to listen and eat his lunch, he didn't mind but going back is going to be hard because of his condition.

"Voi but this is gonna cost me though,"He said but frowned. "Then again I'm interested in the condition of the fight, fine.."

"Good you leave first thing tomorrow,"Dino said and was happy that this ended well.

"S-so your leaving…"Crystal said, she was standing near the door with a book in her arms.

"Yeah,"Squalo said. To be honest, he had grown fond of the girl within those minute he talked with her.

"I-I s-see,"She said and stuttered. "I-it's totally understandable.."

Crystal was disappointed that her room mate had to leave; it turns out that her friends couldn't make it so it was postponed. Now to make the day worse, Squalo, her new room mate had to leave early.

"Your parents are probably worried about you,"Squalo said.

"They died,"Crystal said and hung her head. "So I'm staying here until I get adopted but no one wants a physco girl so I'm left alone.."

"I'm gonna visit then?"Squalo asked, he was confused on why no one would adopt this interesting girl.

"Sure,"Crystal replied and perked up a bit. "But promise me that you will return here again, I don't want your words to be empty. I want a promise."

"I promise,"He said. "I might be busy but I will visit."

"Good,"Crystal said and then smiled. She put her long hair up into a ponytail revealing two shiny brown eyes. "If you break your word then I will hunt you down."

"You can't even fight me when I'm in full strength,"Squalo said confidently. Dino looked at them both and sighed, they scare him too much so he and his men left the hospital.

**Thank you so much for reading this! Please tell me what you think**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman reborn!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day and Squalo was already awake, he saw his room mate sleeping with a book at her side. They had been awake most of the night talking and didn't notice that Dino and his men had already left. He sighed and looked at his casts then at the girl, she was sound asleep and there were books at her bed. The door opened and Dino came in with his men they all looked at Crystal with the books around her bed and then at Squalo.

"Should we wait until the girl wakes up?" Dino asked and warily looked at her.

"Nah,"Squalo replied. "Besides I think she might be okay like this."

A couple of minutes later, a few doctors and nurses came into the room and put Squalo in a wheelchair.

"All right let's go," Dino said and pushed the wheelchair. "Besides I think that girl's parents might visit her.."

Squalo just shrugged, he felt a sharp pain of guilt knowing that he might not get to visit her like he promised.

"Wait!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Dino turned around and was surprised to see the girl running up to them with a book in her hand.

"Voi!" Squalo said already recognizing the voice. "Why the hell are you awake?"

"Why the hell are you leaving without a good bye?!" Crystal cried and glared at him. Dino turned Squalo's wheelchair around and sighed, this is gonna get worse and he couldn't prevent it. The only thing that he could do is to watch and his men did the same, they had heard about the girl's methods of attacking and were scared even though they had more fighting experience than her.

"Because you might cry," Squalo said.

"Why would I cry?" Crystal asked, she was taken aback by this reply. "Silly I wouldn't cry cause I know I will meet you again."

Squalo sighed, this girl really was an interesting person.

"Alright goodbye," He finally said.

"Goodbye Squalo," She said and smiled. "I will meet you again."

Dino and his men made sure that Squalo was in the limo while Crystal just watched sadly hoping that the strange long silver haired guy will return but until then she just had to wait. The limo soon left and Crystal was led back to the hospital without any struggles.

* * *

It had been two months since Crystal had last seen Squalo leave the hospital she was in. The doctors were thankful for that man in long silver hair because in two months, Crystal had cut her hair and didn't get pissed off that much. They think that man is a miracle while Crystal thinks of him as a companion. One day, she was staring out of window patiently when she saw a black limo and out came Squalo with a few other people. She grinned and ran out of her room quickly before glomping him, this surprised him but he recovered and hugged the girl.

"Squ-kun, she's so cute!" A man in a mowhawk said. Crystal looked at him curiously and then looked at Squalo who just sighed and then stood up.

"That's Lussuria," He said and facepalmed.

"Oi! Scum so this is the girl?" Crystal heard a tall man with a black jacket hanging on his shoulders ask.

"Yes this is her," He said. "Damn you've gotten stronger and taller too.."

"Hell yeah, you noticed!"She exclaimed and grinned. Her brown eyes were almost sparkling in the sun.

"He's my boss Xanxus," Squalo said and smiled at the girl.

"She seems weak," Xanxus said, he was dragged by Lussuria who wanted to see the girl that Squalo seemed to talk about often. This pissed of Crystal and she took out a knife and threw it and nearly hit him on the ear.

"Say that again and I will make sure you meet a very painful and slow death," She said and growled.

"Ushishishishi she seems interesting to the prince," A boy in blond spiky hair said. His hair covered his eyes but you can clearly see the Cheshire grin he had.

"Shut up Belphegor," Squalo said. "I was only here to visit her…"

Crystal looked at these guys and tilted her head. They all seemed weird like Squalo but in their own unique ways.

"My name's Crystal," She said while ignoring their squabbles.

"Nice to meet you," Lussuria said and smiled. "Sorry about them, this is quite normal in our group."

"I see but it's amusing too," Crystal said and giggled. "I never had this many visitors except when a few of my friends come over..."

"Don't your parents come over?" Lussuria asked while frowning.

"Their dead," Crystal said. "No need for a pity party so I move on with life."

"You seem okay for now scum," Xanxus said. He seemed to have overheard their conversation through the arguing.

"Yeah and I don't care," Crystal said to him and frowned.

"You should," Xanxus said and punched Squalo in the stomach. "Don't you have anything to say to her?!"

Squalo glared at his boss and realized what he meant and stood up. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her.

"So I was thinking of adopting…" Squalo said. "I already have the approval from Boss..so Crystal what do you think about being adopted and training with me?"

Crystal gaped and looked at his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and he was.

"Of course!" She cried and hugged him. "Dude I would never pass up this chance, I promise to be the best adopted daughter that I can!"

Lussuria patted Squalo's back and grinned while Belphegor just shrugged, he didn't care about the girl but he knows that there might be some fun if he plays with her. Squalo was really relieved that she took that well, hopefully Levi and Mammon might accept her, hopefully.

**I might update late because of school coming up. Please tell me what you think I think I'm not a good writer so I really need the criticism to improve. **

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine! **


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal was exited, today was the day when Squalo would pick her up and take her to the Varia house. She had already met the other two members and these past few days, she had learned more about them and the other stuff was explained to her. What Crystal didn't expect was being in the mafia, especially an assassination group in the most powerful mafia family, the Vongola. She sat down on the bed patiently trying to absorb all these things but Squalo came in and shouted his usual Voi.

"Hey Dad," She said and grinned. Crystal liked calling him dad because it was more suitable, plus she liked seeing him pissed off.

"Don't call me that!" Squalo shouted and glared at the girl. He wasn't used to being called a father just yet.

"Hey princess~" A familiar voice said from the hallway.

"Don't call me princess," Crystal said and threw a sharp pencil at him. It was Belphegor, the classical and yet annoying prince. Crystal hated the nickname princess; she always had and always will. Bel just loved teasing Crystal but it was hard, he found that opening to annoy her by calling her princess, basicly they taunt each other with knives, word, and other stuff. Squalo found it annoying and he mostly ignored it but if Bel did anything to that girl, he will rip him to shreds.

"Ushishishi but I want to," Bel whined and pouted while dodging the pencil quickly.

"No way in hell," Crystal said. "Besides, you're an annoying fake prince."

Bel was the one annoyed this time, did that girl have any similarities to Fran, he had no idea but calling him a fake prince will have a price itself.

"I'm a real genuine prince," Bel replied with an irk on his face.

"No you aren't and do you know a kid named Fran?"Bel asked. This girl was good, too good for his tastes though.

"Fran? Apple hat and cool remarks," Crystal asked and looked at him.

"Yeah him and he has no cool remarks," Bel said while frowning.

"That guy had the best remarks in the world," Crystal said while laughing out loud.

"Voi! Come on we have to get Crystal back to headquarters!" Squalo said, he was annoyed by these two arguing.

Crystal skipped out of the room with her bags and hummed an odd tune that didn't seem to mind the doctors passing by who were relieved with Crystal leaving. Squalo and Bel took her to the mansion/house, in the car, Crystal was somewhere else in her mind ignoring the fake prince and her father.

* * *

In her mind, Crystal had thought about her past and mostly the stuff that was probably going to happen. She remembered the last time she was with her friends were in a car ride, that last time, she wasn't guarded or kept a close eye on since she didn't even kill yet. That last time, she remembered seeing a guy in silver hair looking at her with interest. She was ten years old; her friends invited her to come along with them in an old abandoned house.

"Crystal you should have seen the inside during the day," One of her friends said. "It was all covered in cobwebs and dust and there are these weird paintings."

"Eh? Really?" Her ten year old self asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome..so how's living in the mental hospital for you?" That same friend asked. Crystal couldn't remember her name anymore since it was such a long time ago, but she could remember that she had red hair that looked like blood or was that her imagination. All she could remember was standing in a middle of a pool of red paint, she had a brush at her hand and she looked at her work in the easel.

* * *

"Voi!"Squalo shouted and interrupted Crystal's train of thought.

"Ushishishsi Crystal were here," Bel said. In that entire car ride, he had felt a murderous aura around the girl, it was overwhelming and really good too. No wonder Squalo thought of adopting this midget girl. Crystal got out of the car and sighed, it's been 5 years so not that long ago, she remembered was that pretty painting that she made with blood red paint.

**I'm trying to update as soon as I can, Thank you so much for reading this. Anyways: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Isn't mine! I wish though but I suck at drawing...**

**Squalo:Voi! I'm here to support that**

**Your mean...Oh well Thanks again for reading this **


	5. Chapter 5

Xanxus was sitting quietly in his chair and asleep until Squalo came into the mansion with his little midget. Unfortunately Squalo slammed the door too loud and this cause the sound to be go all the way to where Xanxus is quietly taking his rest. Xanxus woke up feeling very ornery about being woken up and went to where the source of the sound was. Suprisingly, he saw Crystal quietly reading a book with her long hair in a bun.

"Oi other midget,"Squalo said interrupting the girl from the best part of the book. She looked up from her book and blinked at him.

"Huh?" She asked and tried to shake of the drowsiness that had overcome her.

"Did you slam the door?"He asked. Xanxus didn't realize that Crystal was still dead tired from her trip.

"Um..I think?"Crystal replied. She wasn't at all alert and she yawned, thankfully this yawn saved her from being killed right on the spot. Xanxus narrowed his eyes then sighed.

"Go to bed,"He said.

"I don't want to,"Crystal whined.

"Go to bed other midget,"Xanxus said. "Besides your obviously tired."

"I'm not,"Crystal said then frowned. "Let me finish the last chapter and I'll sleep."

"Fine,"Xanxus said then walked away. He liked the kid, she had guts to at least whine. Xanxus decided to go back and sleep since no one seems to be around at the moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Squalo was at a building signing the last of the adoption papers. Once he was done, he went back to the Varia mansion and saw that Crystal was asleep on the couch with a book at her chest. He sighed and took off his jacket then put it on top of her.

"Squ-kun~"Lussuria called out from the kitchen. "Squ-kun~!"

"Voi!"Squalo shouted. "What?!"

"Come here~"Lussuria shouted. Squalo sighed and went to the kitchen, he was annoyed by the sudden interruptions from Lussuria.

"What do ya want?"Squalo asked in a pissed off voice.

"What do you think Crystal-chan will like?"Lussuria asked.

"Voi!"Squalo shouted. "Why would I know?!"

Suddenly a book was thrown at the wall and a very pissed of Crystal was standing at the door way with Squalo's jacket in her arms.

"My, my, Nevermind Squ-kun~"Lussuria said. He didn't seem to mind the book that was thrown earlier. "Crystal-chan what would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine for me,"Crystal responded. "Um Luss..."

"Yes?"Lussuria asked then put on his apron.

"Never mind,"Crystal said then picked up her book.

"Voi! Lussuria don't spoil her rotten,"Squalo said.

"I won't~"Lussuria said happily. "Crystal-chan and I will be shopping for clothes."

"Can't I just shop for my own clothes?"Crystal asked Lussuria while sitting down on a chair.

"Nope~"Lussuria said. "Were gonna find you a dress too."

"Oh please no..."Crystal said and looked helplessly at Squalo who also wanted to Lussuria about the shopping then realized this must be a girl thing.

"Come on,"Lussuria said happily.

"Fine,"Crystal replied. She gave up on denying since she thought she saw a glint in that man's eyes that made her shiver. "But only a few dresses.."

"Deal,"Lussuria said and laid out the food in front of her. Squalo stood there and sighed, maybe he wasn't needed here for a while, Squalo silently left the kitchen and went off to train.

* * *

Crystal ended up going with Lussuria to shop for new clothes, during that trip Lussuria bought some bright colored dresses. They were okay and it was a bit short for Crystal's taste but she wasn't complaining. On one of the shops, Lussuria showed Crystal an outfit that really fit her quite well, all in all, that was surprising. They both went back at the Varia headquarters at a very late time which caused Squalo to scold them both for returning.

"Nothing wrong with shopping,"Crystal said.

"You didn't waste all of the money right?"Mammon asked appearing in front of them.

"I made sure Luss didn't spend too much,"Crystal said and glared at Lussuria who just giggled at the memory.

"Crystal go to sleep, we'll train tomorrow,"Squalo said.

"Alright,"Crystal replied and went to her new bedroom to sleep.

"So Squ-kun your reasons why you suddenly adopted this girl?"Lussuria asked seriously.

"None of your business,"Squalo replied.

"Oi scum she better be worth it,"Xanxus said while leaning on the doorway.

"She is,"Squalo said. "After all I didn't see that massacre five years ago for nothing."

"Oh why are you two always keeping secrets?" Lussuria whined while looking at both of the men with puppy eyes.

"Oi Lussuria we should just stay out of this,"Mammon said.

"Shishsishi I'm also curious on why Squalo would adopt her,"Belphegor said.

"You just haven't seen her awake yet,"Squalo said and smirked. Both Xanxus and Squalo went to thier bedrooms to sleep and left the other members of the Varia just wondering what the hell was going on.

**Sorry, I couldn't think up of anything for this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I know my grammar still needs work. ** **So disclaimer: I DON"T OWN Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I know this is late to update but I update...**

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine!**

* * *

Crystal ended up having her own room since she was the only girl in the Varia and privacy for her was a pretty big deal. Crystal woke up and showered then changed her clothes.

"Crystal-chan!"Lussuria called out from downstairs.

"Coming!"Crystal replied as she put a black X clip oh her hair. She quickly ran downstairs and sat next to Squalo when she arrived at the dining room.

"Good morning,"Crystal said cheerily. They all didn't respond but stared at her cheerful state, they were surprised that she even slept at all since she was reading her book last night.

"Crystal-chan?..."Lussuria asked. "Are you alright?"

Crystal looked at them with a confused expression and shrugged.

"Is it because I'm a morning person?"Crystal asked then tilted her head.

"Ushishishi Princess, your starting to creep me out.."Belphegor said. He wasn't grinning like the usual but he frowned.

"Says the doctors in the mental hospital~"Crystal said and laughed. "You have a problem with me being a morning person?"

"N-nah,"Bel said raising both of his hands up in defense. Mammon was watching interest and smirked, he would probably get some money out of this whole scene more easily.

"Let's just eat.."Lussuria said. To be truthful he wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. Xanxus was interested but a bit shocked, this cheerful atmosphere around her was just too much for the Varia members to handle. They all ate and Crystal seemed to calm down after breakfast, Lussuria finally stole Crystal to have her fitted for a Varia uniform.

"Voi! Lussuria! Get Crystal back here!"Squalo shouted at him.

"No can do Squ-kun~"Lussruia shouted back and dragged Crystal with him.

Squalo's eye twiched, he knew that it would be a good time to let him fit the unform but this morning's scene has made him pissed for unknown reasons. It also affected Xanxus and he was in his room drinking tequila while Belphegor was pacing around because of the tense atmosphere. Mammon was in his room counting more money as usual but he didn't seem to be affected.

"I guess I'll see you later!"Crystal shouted to Squalo. She was a bit surprised on Lussuria dragging her but she didn't mind, as long as she was comfortable on what she was wearing, it's no big deal.

* * *

After being fitted in her Varia uniform, Lussuria showed her in it to the other Varia members, who have calmed down and probably rested quite a bit.

"Shishsishi She looks good in it,"Bel said. He was back to his creepy mood and as always smiling that spine-shivering smile.

"I guess it's good didn't cost much which is a relief,"Mammon said. He was floating in the air and was glad that Lussuria didn't spend that much money.

"Hm..You look good scum,"Xanxus said. Crystal shyly nodded, she was a bit scared of people in a crowd or even staring at her. Lussuria was impressed by his own work, he made sure that the uniform fit her feminine figure and yet it was comfortable.

"That's good, Lussuria you might have over did yourself,"Squalo said. He was also impressed by Crystal's appearance in the unifrom, then again the girl is 15 years old and still young. Levi was also captivated by the unfiform, so mostly most of the Varia members were impressed.

"So, this is what I'm going to wear?"Crystal asked and looked down.

"Yes,"All the members said in unison. They were quite content on the uniform but now they need to see her skills before doing anything.

"Alright Crystal come with me,"Squalo said. "What's your usual weapon?"

"Two swords and two pistols,"Crystal responded. "I'm pretty much using a sword or a pistol.."

"Alright, two swords,"Squalo said. He was exited, he might even see how this girl fights and with two swords it will be even for both of them. Crystal nodded and took them out of what looked like out of nowhere. The other members watched while the two went outside and started fighting. Squalo used his rain flames a few times since Crystal doesn't know hers yet. After a few hours of fighting, both were dead tired and haven't even damaged each other since Crystal was blocking Squalo's attacks.

"My, my,"Lussuria said. He was amazed that they were even, for a beginner, Crystal wasn't half bad and even passed their expectations. Xanxus watched quietly and smirked, so Squalo was right about the girl, she was a keeper for sure.

"Shishsi the girl's good,"Bel said. He suddenly wanted the girl as a toy probably for when he was bored.

"Hm, probably good, she might go on missions sooner than I thought,"Mammon said. He peeked over to Levi who had now total respect for the female warrior.

"I'm not yet done,"Crystal said. She seemed to be having fun in this battle.

"Me niether,"Squalo said. He went all out with his rain flames covering his blade. Crystal closed her eyes and both of her blades were covered in cloud flames, she then attacked him. All of the Varia members were surprised. Thsi girl had just used her flames which was impossible because she didn't seem to know it was her cloud flames. The power and intensity of the flames burst and sent both of the fighters back from thier original place, Crystal opened her eyes and collapsed right on her spot.

"This is too interesting,"Xanxus said. He saw that Squalo was breathing hard and used his sword to support himself, he was grinning. Lussuria went out to get Crystal and started to heal Squalo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dislaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Crystal woke up in her room and sat up slowly, she felt so drained after attacking Squalo with her full strength.

"Voi, glad your awake,"Squalo said. This made her jump a bit when she saw Squalo sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Y-yeah,"Crystal said and calmed down."You seem pretty well.."

"Of course, that was some attack though,"He said and grinned. "Who knew you had cloud flames."

"Cloud flames?"Crystal asked and tilted her head.

"Let me explain,"Squalo said. He told her about dying will flames and the seven sky flames, he also told her about the ring battle and also the Vongola tenth's gaurdians. Crystal listened in interest and nodded when Squalo asked if she understood it. In Crystal's early life as a child, she had always been able to produce these flames with anything she has in hand as a weapon. But she couldn't hold it for longer than a few seconds and it drained her of her energy after using it, so she ended up using it for emergencies only.

"Well..if your feeling better then let's train for a while,"Squalo said.

"Sure,"Crystal said happily. She was glad that she would be able to understand what to do with those flames.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xanxus was sitting in his usual chair and looking at some files that was about the incident five years ago. He remembered sending out Squalo to check up on an abandoned house where one of Vongola's traitors were hiding, they were just a bunch of scums. He sighed, and thought about the day when he arrived there personally and he saw Squalo and a little girl holding hands while talking.

"Hey scum!"He said.

"Hey annoying boss,"Squalo said. "Oh and don't mind the girl. she doesn't speak much.."

"Tch I don't mind the girl so what the hell happened?"Xanxus asked him. At that time, Xanxus was really pissed of and he didn't even consider the girl as a part of the scene.

"All I know is that the traitor scums are dead and I found this girl covered in blood and staring off into space,"Squalo said. "She's pretty attached to me though and all she could tell me is that she painted a room red..."

"Traumatized probably,"Xanxus said calmly. "She's still a little kid..Where did she come from?"

"I came here with my friend to check out the haunted house..."The little girl said shyly, she hid behind Squalo. "Bad people were there so I painted the room red.."

Both men sighed, Xanxus regretted ignoring the girl's words back then. They still didn't believe her word until finally a woman in a black suit appeared and the little girl went to her.

"Mama!"She cried in woman smiled and and took off her hat, her long black hair flowed down and Xanxus gaped. Squalo blinked then took a step back, he also recognized the woman.

"F-francesca?!"They both exclaimed in shock and surprise, she looked up and smiled sadly.

"Hello Xanxus and Squalo,"She said. "It's nice to see you two again.."

"Wait, your a mother now?"Xanxus asked, his voice was filled with dissapointed. Francesca was his childhood friend and rival, she was the woman that he highly respected and worked with for at least a few years in the mafia.

"Yeah,"She said. "I'm sorry I left you both."

Both men were speechless, it had almost two years since she left them and without a trace.

"Mommy you shouldn't be out,"The little girl said. She had a pained expression in her face that made both of them curious.

"I know but I heard that you went beserk again,"She scolded her daughter then coughed. Xanxus was too worried to even care about the words, Sqaulo on the other hand listened in interest.

"Sorry..I have a failling heart,"Francesca said. "That was the reason I left you both..."

"You what?!"Both Squalo and Xanxus exclaimed. This made the poor girl hide behind her mother, she was really not used to loud voices nor shouting even in public or by one person.

"Haha I knew that you two would react like this,"She said. "I'll try visiting sometime but fro now I need to take my daughter home."

"Alright,"Xanxus said then sighed. It was useless to convince her to stay since her daughter looked afraid. Squalo kept quiet, knowing that was still hard to not ignore that she is dying right now. They both left and Xanxus walked away with Squalo behind him.

* * *

"Xanxus!"A voice called out from in front of him. Xanxus snapped out of his flash back and sighed, it was Lussria.

"What do you want?"He asked, Xanxus was inwardly glad that Lussuria made him snap out of his reverie.

"It's about Crystal...She said that her chest feels heavy and she's breathing hard...were the only ones inside since Squalo and Levi went out."He said almost panicking. "Drive here there because my license got taken away from me and your the only one left who drive a car..."

Xanxus got up and immeadiatly started the car while Lussuria got Crystal and layed her at the back seat, Mammon and Bel were forced to stay. Xanxus sighed, that girl seemed to be having the same heart conditions as his mother. When they arrived, the doctors put her into the ER while the two waited. Xanxus was nervous, he knew that the girl was still his responsibility even though Squalo adopted her. The doctor came out with a worried expression.

"This young woman is lucky, she had alergic problems, it's minor but somehow it had an affect on her chest,"He said. "Also I might advise that you be careful, she is unconsciously pulling out a knife if you come too close to her.."

"Alright,"Xanxus said coldly. Damn that girl had almost given him a heart attack, if she had dies then he was sure that Francisca's ghost might haunt him.

* * *

**Hey~ Thank you for the encouraging comments LaughterGirl and 18, and thanks also to SpringRiverImagination for the comment on the grammar. I finally updated! No thanks for my monitor that shut off when I was doing this chapter...**


	8. Inseparable fate part 1

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Xanxus went to where the girl was sleeping, he sighed and quickly took the knife out of her hand. He sighed, she was just the same as her mother, like the exact same replica but without the blue shining eyes.

"You awake scum?"Xanxus asked Crystal, he sat down on a chair beside her bed.

"Yeah,"She said. Crystal opened her eyes, she was annoyed that Xanxus pulled away her knife. "What do you want?"

"Tch Your like your mother, but more annoying,"He said.

"Y-you knew my mom?!"Crystal cried then quickly sat up, she winced and fell back at the bed.

"Of course,"Xanxus said coldly.

"Oh wait...Now I knew why your were so familiar!"Crystal cried, she just remembered about five years ago.

"Are you just acting or are this retarded?"Xanxus asked, his right eye was twitching and he suddenly had the urge to kill the girl.

"Acting, Mom was right, you are easily pissed off,"She said teasingly.

"Shut up, so your mother died and your father?"Xanxus asked. Crystal blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"Didn't mom tell you?"Crystal asked. "Your my biological father..."

Xaxnus quickly stood up and looked at her with shock and disbelief.

"What?!"He exclaimed, sadly Xanxus wasn't told about this.

"Well it's true,"Crystal said. "Mom and Squalo already talked about it before I was born.."

Xanxus sighed and left the room quickly, he wasn't so sure about this.

"I guess it was too much, huh mom?"Crystal whispered. "I still don't see how you can love a man like him though."

* * *

Xaxnxus was out thinking about the whole situation, he knew how secretive Francesca can be but to this extent, it was driving him crazy. He sighed and started to think back of when they were kids. He remembered the day clearly of when he met her, it was one of Vongola Nono's parties and she looked so cute in that dress, most of the boys were also staring at her.

"Oi scum,"She said to him. "Why are you staring at me like the other dumb boys?"

"Tch Isn't it obvious?"Xanxus asked, he was slightly blushing.

"A scum like you should know that staring at a cute girl is making them soft,"She said. This pissed off Xanxus and they faught each other, it took an hour for the adults to stop them from almost destroying the place. They were both forced to apologize to each other and they reluctantly did, once the grown-ups left they both glared at each other.

"Your still a scum,"She said. "But I guess...I can respect you, name's Francesca and you?"

Tch, your an even bigger scum than me,"Xanxus said. "I guess you earned some respect, name's Xanxus."

They both laughed and shook hands, Xanxus didn't mind that she was a girl, she had rightfully earned his repsect. A few months later, Xanxus was invited to Francesca's birthday party thanks to Vongola Nono and Francesca's parents spying on them on that day. They both were angry at them but then again, they were glad, both had the same idea on their heads and it was payback for a very old debt. They both met up in a secluded part of the garden and plotted, after the next few hours, there were screams being heard around the house.

"Nice, I told you the cobras make a nice touch,"Xanxus said while smirking.

"Yeah but those spiders were also a nice touch,"Francesca boasted.

"Happy freaking birthday Francesca,"Xanxus said.

"Thanks scum, you gave me the best present ever,"She said and smiled gently. They both watched hand in hand as guests ran away from the mansion screaming bloody hell as there were spiders and snakes on their heads. Xanxus was pretty content that day, who knew that this girl was good at doing pranks. Meanwhile Francesca's parents apologized the guests for their daughter's actions.

* * *

Xanxus chuckled at that memory, if only he had known of the sadness that he went through so it can be avoided. He sighed and searched through his memmory of when he was a teenager before he found out that he wasn't actually the son of Vongola Nono. Francesca, Xanxus, and Sqaulo were hanging out together to pass the time. Both had met Squalo during thier school year, he was an underclassman just one year below them but he was a pretty good guy to be with if your thinking about Xanxus and Francesca's perspective.

"Voi! What do you think we should do?"Squalo asked, he knew that these two lovebirds should date already, they were annoying as hell.

"Go drink tequilla again?"Francesca asked, she was clueless along with Xanxus that they were in love.

"Nah, you went to the hospital the last time,"Xanxus said. "Besides, I have to check some things out..."

Both Squalo and Francesca both raised their eyebrows, they were suddenly interested.

"No your not coming with me,"Xanxus said. "I know those gleams in your eyes and I know you two long enough to identify those gleams. "

"Aw your mean,"Francesca whined. "Squ-kun and I want to go with you.."

"Don't call me that!"Squalo exclaimed.

"Don't you have anything better to do?!"Both Francesca and Xanxus shouted at the same time. Sqaulo sighed, he should leave them alone and that he did.

* * *

Xanxus was still deep into his thoughts, he hasn't seen the single right flame near him that was starting to form like a woman. But it was clear that her expression was really sad and at the same time happy.

* * *

**This chapter was highlighting Xanxus and so are the next few chapters...Don't worry I'll bring back Squalo and Crystal...I didn't intend this at all to be a bit all memory lane chapter...Honestly people this is what you see someone play 'To the Moon' and listen to the OSTs. Anyways there will be a part two since these memories are just too much for one chapter..**


	9. Inseperable fate part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Xanxus thought back in a bit more and remembered how he felt when he found out that Vongola Nono adopted him and he wasn't the actual heir of the Vongola. He remembered being frozen then waking up in a hospital bed, there was Francesca and Squalo. They were both loyal to him and they were both there for him.

"Your awake scum,"Francesca said coldly. Xanxus could see the worry and relief in her eyes betray the cold voice.

"You were frozen for eight years!"Francesca cried. "Eight freakin years! Someone could have taken me or even married me.."

They both stared at each other for a while and blushed slightly. Squalo smirked, he let out a low whistle, Francesca is bold.

Xanxus looked away, damn his heart was beating fast yet he wanted revenge too.

"I heard,"Squalo said silently. "Your adopted huh?.."

"So what of it?"Xanxus asked coldly, he wanted the revenge so badly now. Francesca was heartbroken, she knew too but now that she had obatianed the courage to confess love to him, he threw it away for revenge. She looked down and started crying, why won't he notice? Why?!

"Francesca, let's go out,"Squalo said. He grabbed her and left quickly before Xanxus even said anything. Xanxus just sat there, clueless that he just broke francesca's heart, he mistook her tears for pity. Squalo loudly cursed at himself, he broke their moment and he blamed himself for interrupting.

* * *

A month later, Xanxus was discharged out of the hospital, he had his heart set out on revenge. When he went to visit Squalo before he could set out in defeating the sword emperor.

"Hey scums!"Xanxus called out, he went to the back of the mansion and gaped. There on the bench of the far side of the garden, he saw Francesca and Squalo kissing. They both pulled apart and was shocked to see Xanxus there staring at them.

"H-hey scum,"Francesca said.

"You didn't tell me,"Xanxus whispered.

"Sorry...Looks like I was taken by sharko..."Francesca said.

"I-it's not anything personal!"Squalo exclaimed. He just left the place, Xanxus was heartbroken yet he knew he had caused her pain when he woke up from being frozen. Xanxus came back though, he had heard about the sword emperor's defeat, he was set once again for revenge. Squalo was still faithful and gave the Varia boss position to him, Squalo became second in command while Francesca became one of it's first new members. She was content for a while but broke up with Squalo a few months later, she still loved Xanxus.

"Voi just tell him already!"Squalo said, he knew that she still loved his boss in spite of what he did to her.

"I will squ-kun!"Francesca cried and ran to Xanxus' office. "Damn Scum!"

Xanxus leaped back in surprise, he was seeing some of the files to see if he can recruit anyone.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"Xanxus cried, he fixed the papers and set them on his desk.

"I broke up with Squalo, ya clueless trash,"Francesca said. Xanxus was taken aback by this, he was a bit relieved though.

"So? Go to talk with your other friends,"Xanxus said and waved her off.

"I love you idiot,"Francesca said. She was blushing, Xanxus was stiff. "I realized that when you were frozen, if you didn't come back I will die and stay by your side."

"Then why did you date Squalo?"Xanxus asked, he was a bit suspicious that she was lying to him, playing with his feelings.

"You broke my heart first,"Francesca said. "You wanted revenge more than my love.."

"Sorry,"Xanxus said sheepishly. He sighed and let his insticts take over, Xanxus grabbed her ad pinned her to the wall amking sure that she won't ever escape from his grasp. They had a long night ahead of them. Squalo locked the door, he had overheard the conversation and was relieved.

* * *

It was finally time to see the new members that were waiting at the front of the Varia Headquarters. Levi, who was an old aquantance and follower of Xanxus, was exited to be in the same place where Xanxus work. He was shocked to see him holding hands and talking with a beautiful woman with long wavy hair. Lussuria, who was a hair stylist before he became a Varia member just cheered them on and paid no attention to the other recruits who were backing away from his slowly. Mammon was in his baby form and floating around, he just wanted the work and pay.

"My what cute baby,"Francesca cooed to him.

"Ma'am I'm not a baby,"Mammon said.

"And quite sharp too, it's an honor to have an arcaboleno within our ranks,"Francesca said politely.

"Shishishi You look too delicate to be an assassin,"Belphegor said. He was young yet he was cocky. Francesca frowned and loaded her pistol with one of her special bullets that she just bought.

"I just wonder how many seconds will it take to kill you,"Francesca said coldly. From then on, the new recruits respected the woman and oddly she respected them. She was like a mother, she cooked breakfast for them and cared for them all equally and at night Xanxus has her all by himself. This lasted for at least a few months until Francesca decided to leave for her first and also her last time. She never returned again and there was no trace of her until five years ago, Xanxus found out that she had already retired from mafia life and lived on as a regular single mother.

* * *

"Xanxus!"Squalo shouted, he was right beside him.

"What do you want scum?"Xanxus asked, he was still fazed by being interrupted from his thoughts.

"So she told you?"He asked nervously.

"Yeah,"He said. "But why did she leave?"

"Francesca was diagnosed with a rare virus that could kill her,"Squalo explained. "She didn't want you to experience any sadness since you were almost done with your plan for revenge."

"So it killed her?"Xanxus asked angrily.

"Yes,"Squalo said silently. It was one of those rare moments when no one was around to see their emotions and talking like regular heart broken friends.

* * *

**Okay That was short...Okay so now you now a bit about Xanxus and Francesca, don't worry about Squalo. I will make sure he gets the spotlight sometime soon. Thank you all for your encouraging comments, for some reason I'm updating sooner than I though I would update..anyways Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Crystal was sitting up at the hospital, she seemed to be waiting for someone yet that person never came. The doctors who knew her entered the bedroom and saw her looking at the window quietly.

"Crystal,"One of them said. They knew the situation really well and since it was one of those moments, they all stopped shivering in fear and relaxed.

"Yeah?"She asked, she turned to face them with an emotionless face.

"Your thinking about your mother, right?" The doctor asked.

"Of course,"Crystal said. "No one could forget her."

The rest just left for that sole doctor to talk with her. They never forgot Crystal's mother, how she went to the hospital for a bullet wound at her shoulder crying out bloody hell. She was crying a river of tears and yelling the doctors to save her little baby first. They realized that there was a bullet lodged right near her almost bulging stomach and to make it worse, she was being born earlier than expected. That night, the baby was born, the mother had almost died but also survived.

"Of course,"the doctor said then chuckled. "This a bit too early for a visit."

Crystal laughed, she knew that this was one of the old doctors who operated on her mother and saved both of their lives.

"And your too old to not retire,"She said. "How are you?"

"I'm amazed that you can laugh this off,"the doctor said. "I'm fine and you?"

"As you can see I'm fine too,"Crystal said. "You might need to get my files though, I have a feeling that my boss will check if were related or not."

"Haha Sure kiddo,"the doctor said. He was the last of the doctors who weren't afraid of her and sometimes even talked with her.

"I'm not a kid anymore,"Crystal whined.

"You are to me,"He said. "I watched you grow, so it's like I'm a parent."

"Thanks,"Crystal said. They continued talking and made jokes, they even laughed despite the tense atmosphere around them.

* * *

Xanxus and Squalo finally got the files that proved that Crystal was really his daughter.

"Don't tell this to any of the members alright?"Xanxus ordered him.

"Of course,"Squalo said. "Why would I even tell them?"

"Lussuria,"Xanxus said coldly.

"Oh yeah him,"Squalo said then shivered. "I'll be careful.."

They both left the hospital so they could actually get some fresh air and probably even relax a bit.

"Shishishi This was the same area where that odd woman went on her last mission,"Bel said.

"Don't call her that,"Levi said. He missed her especially her cooking.

"Call my mother an odd one and I will kick your stupid little arse,"Crystal said. She was standing next to a doctor with her normal clothes on.

"Crystal, your alright, and wait your mom?!"Lussuria cried.

"Francesca was my mom,"Crystal said. "Check my files and see the proof."

"Well this a surprise,"Lussuria said. He went pale and almost cried, that woman never told him she had a daughter. Bel just chuckled nervously, he knew that this would a horrible thing for him. Mammon was just happy, Francesca had some money so the girl probably has inheritance money. Levi just stared at her and as for Xanxus and Squalo they just face palmed, maybe they should probably keep her mouth shut.

"Well she is discharged but she needs to check in with me so we can make sure she won't have any unintended diseases,"the doctor that was accompanying her said. He quickly left her so the other members just clumped around her.

Xanxus sighed and pulled them away then pulled her away from the group. His entire plans to keep it secret went down the drain thanks to Crystal's big mouth.

"Let's all go back,"Squalo said. He knew that Xanxus was pissed at her and judging by Crystal's pale face, it's not gonna be pretty.

* * *

**Well this was a pretty short chapter...I don't know when I'm gonna run out of ideas hopefully not, Thank you LaughterGirl, SpringRiverImagination, and 18 Your comments were pretty encouraging.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Crystal ended up training with Xanxus that same day, it was harsh but Crystal got used to it. Squalo ended up having some free time and he used it up by training all alone, when he got back Crystal and Xanxus were calmly talking.

"Voi! What's up?" Squalo asked, he was surprised that they got over it easily.

"Nothing much,"Xaxnus said.

"Enjoying the wind,"Crystal said. "Thier gone right?"

"Yeah,"Squalo said serously. "But this place is bugged, damn Mammon, he set up those cameras..."

"Shame though, I already hacked through the system and security,"Crystal said then smirked.

"Impressive,"Xanxus said.

"How?"Squalo asked, he was interested on what the girl had been keeping secret from them.

"A friend of mine taught me,"Crystal said. "Alright let me tell you about why mom left.."

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Varia members gathered into one room, they had finally bribed Mammon with enough money so they would use his cameras. Soon they were gathered around the monitor especially Mammon, who started to be interested in this whole fiasco.

"This is a bit too much isn't it?"Levi asked, he was nervous on what his boss would think of him if he found out about the cameras.

On the screen there was a screamer face that popped out and laughed the most creepiest and odd laugh that they had ever heard.

"You fools don't underestimate us,"A voice of a little girl said. They shut down the computer out of fear and anger, they went downstairs and saw that there were metal bars that blocked the door.

"Damn, that girl is good,"Bel said.

"But not good enough,"Lussuria said and used his metal knee to break the metal. "No one goes past Mama Luss~"

"But can you go past me?" A voice asked out of nowhere. It belonged to a little doll with a bloody dress standing in front of them.

"Haha Cute, what are you gonna do? cuddle us to death?"Bel asked, he was amused about the doll that suddenly appeared.

"No, Let's play~"The doll said then grinned evilly. Suddenly there were weapons that appeared and started attacking them, whenever they destroyed one, a new one appeared.

"This is bad.."Bel said. They all were tired from fighting with these weapons. He threw a knife at the doll which hit it straight through the heart, the weaposn dissapered.

"Well...That's what we had to do?!"Luss cried. He was frustrated that they should have thought of it earlier. Suddenly a bright flame appeared in front of them, they all back away fearing that this might be a trap.

"Looks like my daughter has gotten you into one of her mind games,"the flame said.

"F-francesca?"Lussuria asked, he was suspicous if this was a trick or not.

"The one and only, I was planning to visit Crystal but then I saw you guys so...I won't tell you anything!"She said, the flame was floating around like it was panicking.

"Tell us.."Lussuria said. He was pissed that they were keeping secrets from him. Francesca on the other hand knew that she won't last long, from expereince, she knows never to piss off Lussuria.

"S-sorry I'm sworn to secrecy,"Francesca said. She was scared stiff, knowing that Luss will probably get what would want from her.

"Tell Mama Luss.."Lussuria said creepily, there was a creepy aura around him.

"I'm sorry Luss.."Francesca said and dissapeared before they could even catch her.

The others restrained Luss, who looked like he was about to destroy everything.

"Mama Luss?..."Crystal asked. She was in her Varia uniform and standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Crystal.."They all said in unison and looked at her.

"So mom was here huh?"She asked then smiled sadly. "She barely visits anymore.."

"Wait what do you mean?"Lussuria asked, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Mom's spirit never rested in peace,"Crystal said. "I don't know why though...But I guess I'm glad..I didn't get to talk much with her since she was so busy with work.."

"Oh..Sorry,"Lussuria said.

"Shishi pitiful, who knew that odd woman's soul never rested in peace,"Belphegor said.

* * *

**Okay, so it was shorter than expected, sorry... Anyways I was too lazy to type more..hm..oh good grief, I can't remember it anymore! Well I'll tell you on the next chapter, I have a bad memory sometimes...Well Thanks for reading this~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Xanxus was back at his office, he never knew that a simple car crash could make Francesca's soul so sighed and opened his drawer and inside it was a little box with a ring that was supposed to be the ring that he was going to use to propose to Francesca. Suddenly a bright flame appeared and formed into a shape of a woman, it was exactly Francisca's image.

"Hello trash,"She said then smirked at his shocked face.

"F-francesca!"Xanxus cried and stood up immeadiatly.

"Your looking pale..."Francesca said. "Unless your shocked.."

"Mostly shocked,"Xanxus said. He was still scared yet amazed.

"Ha! I expected a lot more different reaction from you!"Francesca cried and then started laughing.

"Shut up.."Xanxis said. His eye twiched in annoyance, so this woman never did really change.

"If only I could have lived longer.."Francesca said. She had stopped laughing and heard laughter in the halls of the headquarters.

"If you could have lived longer, then I would have married you.."Xanxus whispered.

"Wh-what?!"Francesca cried, she saw him take out a box with a simple diamond ring inside it.

"Yeah.."Xanxus said then looked away. Francesca started to sob and cry, she couldn't keep up her form any longer and turned back into a single flame.

"S-sorry,"She said. "I wanted to come back, I did..but...once Dad found out that I was in the Varia, he wanted me back home...I couldn't refuse."

"I-it's okay,"Xanxus replied. He knew that Francesca's father never really did approve of him, not after that certain prank at her birthday party and bringing her home drunk.

"Your thinking about that prank aren't you?"Francesca asked, she knew that expression on his face.

"Yeah,"Xanxus replied then chuckled.

"Even though I died...I never regretted visiting you,"Francesca said. "I never regretted meeting you or even having our child..Thank you Xanxus.."

Xanxus looked at the flame as it dissapeared, he sighed knowing that she still wanted to protect her daughter.

* * *

Squalo was outside and and up a tree taking a nap, he had done this multiple times and never fell off.

"Oi Superbi," Mammon said, appearing in front of him. Squalo opened one of his eyes then sighed.

"What do ya want midget?"Squalo asked, he opened his other eye.

"I want to know why you never told us about Francesca's condition,"He said.

"When did you start caring for her then?"Squalo asked, he knew that Mammon loved seeing the woman smile and even help him.

"Hmph Since I was recruited now spill the details Superbi,"Mammon said.

"Heh, I knew you had a soft spot for her,"Squalo said.

"And I never knew that you sleep in trees now Squ-kun," A familair voice said, it cam from a bright flame that was floating in front of both Mammon and Squalo.

"Francesca..."Squalo said. He had almost slipped from his spot, Mammon on the other hand just backed away in surprise.

"Nice to see that you both are doing well,"Francesca said. She laughed and floated around more for a moment.

"Heh Francesca you seem well too,"Mammon said then sweat dropped.

"Nice to see you too Viper Esper,"Francesca said. Now if she had a face, she would be smirking.

"How did you know?" Mammon asked in surprise.

"I know stuff that I didn't know when I was alive..I actually talked to Vongola primo too..."She replied.

"Some lucky advantage you have there,"Squalo said.

"Too bad that I can't be living again.."Francesca said sadly.

"Yeah,"Both Mammon and Squalo said in unison.

* * *

Crystal was walking back to her room, she wanted to read before dinner and she had some free time.

"Shishishis Crystal, where you going to?"Belphegor asked, he was bored now and Lussuria and Levi were out for the time being.

"Back to my room,"Crystal said. She ignored the idiot prince and went into her room them quickly slammed the door in his face before locking it.

"Go away fake prince,"Crystal said. She picked up her book and layed on her bed to start reading the book.

"Open up Princess~" Bel said while knocking on the door. "Or I'm going to force my way in."

"Go ahead and try idiotic prince," Crystal said. "I already set up my traps and I made sure the security is really tight."

"Shishishi too late,"Bel said. He was sitting at the edge of her bed with a knife on his hand.

"The hell!"Crystal cried then back away. "H-how?!"

"A thing that the midget gave me,"Bel said with a sly grin on his face. "The prince is bored though~"

"Tch I won't be your stupid toy,"Crystal said. She took out a long thin knife but couldn't, she was paralyzed with his wires.

"Your not escaping anytime soon,"Bel said then grinned.

"Damn you,"Crystal said. Bel lifted her chin and Crystal glared at him.

"I think this would be payback from earlier,"Bel whispered.

"Haha Your revenge won't even start,"Crystal said then grinned evilly. The door closed and the wires loosened as the room looked like it was drained of color.

"What?"Bel asked and took a step back.

"Your making my pets hungry Belphegor,"She said in a monotone voice. This scared him shitless as he saw eyes around the room open and he heard sounds strangely like wolves. He ran out of the room and never saw the room go back to normal and Crystal picking up her book, it was a horror book about wolves eating humans.

* * *

**Whew... First of all, I still don't remember the thing I was going to tell you...so never mind about it..and also thank you LaughterGirl for your comment. Hope you enjoyed this~ **


	13. Meeting the Vongola

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Francesca ended up meeting the other members again in the dining room. Levi was crying by now, he was glad to see her again, the other were just plain happy. Crystal was at the corner watching the reunion when suddenly the door opened there stood a guy that was shaking really badly.

"U-um...Xanxus...y-you have a message from...y-your father..."He said while shivering. Francesca immeadiatly dissapeared as the boy entered the silent room.

"What does the old man want?"Xanxus asked, he was annoyed about this interruption.

"Y-your all to be invited to a ball prepared in Japan and it's his order that you come,"He said.

"Hm? Why Japan?"Crystal asked then looked at Xanxus who looked like he was gonna kill someone.

"You'll see..."Squalo replied to her. The guy gulped and ran out of the room while Xanxus growled and went back to his office.

"The Vongola heir...I guess he really did go ahead with the plan.."Francesca said appearing out of thin air, she was still in her flame form.

"Yeah he did and we lost,"Squalo said. "The rings rejected him."

"I see,"Francesca said. "Crystal I can't go to Japan with you since my soul is bound here in Italy."

"Alright,"Crystal said. "Should I also bring your pistol?..."

"Yeah,"Francesca said quietly then dissapeared.

"Looks like we have to go to Japan,"Squalo said. "Tch Looks like I have to check up on Takeshi again.."

"My, my I wonder how they are doing though,"Lussuria said. "Crystal come one, let's shop for clothes to wear~"

"Alright,"Crystal said then followed Lussuria outside.

"Shishishi Mammon, you might get to see that other arcaboleno friend of yours,"Bel said.

"Tch I'm in no mood to see Reborn or even Fong,"Mammon said then dissapeared. The other started packing while Mammon calculated the costs and got them the hotel with a reasonable price.

* * *

They all arrived in Japan and quickly went straight to thier hotel, in the lobby was a blond boy with tattoos at his neck and arm.

"Hey Bronco,"Squalo said.

"Hey Squalo,"He said.

"Hello mister Dino"Crystal said. She was beside Squalo and smiled when he saw him.

"Oh Hey Crystal,"He said then sweat dropped,he knew that she was gonna join the Varia soon but to be this soon means that they must have assessed her quickly either that or they she just exceeded their expectations.

They all went to the elevator and went into their hotel room, which was big enough for all of the members. They all put thier luggage away and went to different places or stayed to rest, Crystal went with Squalo since she was bored.

"So..This Takeshi person your talking about,"Crystal said to him while they were going to the sushi shop.

"Don't worry you'll see,"Squalo assured her. They arrived the sushi shop and entered in it, there was Yamamoto working with his dad.

"Sqaulo!"Yamamoto said happily. "Oh? Who's she?"

"She's Crystal,"Squalo said. "Voi, What the hell are you doing anyways.."

"I'm helping my dad,"Yamamoto replied with a big grin in his face.

"I see,"Squalo said then sighed. Crystal kept quiet and looked at Squalo who ordered sushi for both of them.

"Hey Crystal here,"Squalo said and gave her the sushi that was he ordered. Crystal looked at it with curiosity then took a bite of the sushi.

"It's good,"She quietly said then smiled a bit.

"Haha you should smiled more often, it makes you cute,"Yamamoto said. He gave the other platter of sushi to Squalo, Crystal blushed faintly.

"I-it does?"Crystal asked, she was used to being called cute but he looked like he meant it.

"Yeah, Name's Yamamoto by the way,"He said then winked. Squalo didn't notice this since he was busy talking with Yamamoto's dad.

"Nice to meet you,"Crystal said quietly. Yamamoto went back to working but had a slight blush in his cheeks. Crystal went was eating with s mile in her face and Yamamoto kept stealing glances at her. Once Squalo and Crystal were finished, they payed for the food and left, at the same moment Tsuna and Gokudera went into the shop to visit Yamamoto.

"Hey Tsuna and Gokudera!"Yamamoto said. Crystal looked at them while Squalo just frowned.

"Hey,"They both said in unison.

"Voi! It's you again,"Squalo said to Tsuna and he backed away looking very shocked and scared.

"Hello there,"Crystal said shyly. Both Gokudera and Tsuna saw Crystal, she was beside Squalo.

"H-hey.."Tsuna said.

"Tch Squalo what's with this odd woman?"Gokudera asked, he was a bit surprised why there would a girl beside him.

"She's the new recruit,"Squalo said. Crystal nodded in agreement as all of them were shocked, she looked so innocent, and yet she's part of the Varia now.

"Sh-she looks too innocent to be a killer,"Gokudera said.

"Wanna see me try?"Crystal asked with an evil grin at her face that went back to the shy smile that she once had.

"No!"Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto said in unison. They had seen the quick evil grin in her face, Yamamoto still thought she was cute though. They all went out of the shop so they won't disturb the customers.

"Haha you r still pretty cute even though your grin was evil,"Yamamoto said to Crystal. Crystal blinked and looked at him with a flush face.

"S-stop calling me cute!"She cried and covered her flushed face in both of her hands.

"Voi! What the hell are you doing to her!"Squalo shouted at him. He was completely clueless that Yamamoto was flirting with Crystal, thus this was making her blush in different shades of red. Tsuna watched in amazement and wonder on how Squalo was completely clueless about Yamamoto's sudden crush on thier new Varia member. Gokudera face palmed on how stupid the sharko is on this obvious scene.

"Um Yamamoto, why don't we go?"Tsuna asked, he sighed and looked at Crystal who was thanking him silently.

"Oh sure,"Yamamoto said cheerily then winked at Crystal again then left with Tsuna and Gokudera.

Squalo, who was completely tired of yelling at Yamamoto decided to go back to the hotel, Crystal followed him she was gonna have to talk with Lussuria about this since, he was the best next to a girl at her own age.

* * *

**Yay, finally I have no idea how this ended up but I guess listening to music really helps with typing up this stuff...OKay thanks for the reviews, it's great seeing them, if you have any comments on my fanfic then please do tell, I really want to improve on writing**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Crystal came back to the hotel and decided to read her book until she fell asleep, she read about a few chapter of her book until she fell asleep. Meanwhile Xanxus woke up from his rest/nap, he saw Crystal sleeping with a book in her chest then sighed.

"Oi Crystal"Xanxus whispered. She just mumbled something in her sleep and turned over to her side and didn't even wake up. He looked at her then sighed again, he could let her sleep since she was awake most of the time, he took off his jacket and put it over her.

"Shishishi You seem to have a soft spot for her,"Belphegor said. He was leaning on the wall, Xanxus just glared at him and ignored him.

"Hey, what's up with the girl and that odd woman,Bel said. Unfortunately for him, he decided it was the day that he was gonna pester Xanxus.

"None of your business,"Xanxus said. He was annoyed about Bel following him. "Go away trash."

"But I'm bored,"Bel whined. "Plus I'm interested on why you keep treating that girl like she's your daughter or so-"

Bel stopped then grinned, it's as if a light bulb had suddenly lit up on top of his head.

"She's your daughter right?"He asked, he grinned like the Cheshire cat. Xanxus stopped walking and didn't turn back, he was planning to tell them a lot more later but it looks like the young boy had already solved it.

"So I was right,"Bel said. Xansu left and didn't even bother speaking. Bel smirked, he knew that information like this would be useful for the future.

"I wouldn't tell the others if I were you,"Crystal said. She was sitting up with the jacket at her lap.

"Oh your awake?"Bel asked, he was still scared about the time when he went into her room.

"Yes, and you should know I don't intend to bring out my pets when I just woke up,"Crystal said calmly. Bel grinned, this was the perfect time to get revenge, probably even get to see what this toy had to offer.

"What's with the grin idiot..ugh je suis fatigue, leave me alone,"She said then yawned.

"Hm? French?"Bel asked.

"Yeah, I speak it randomly at some times,"replied sleepily then layed back down again. Bel grinned and layed down next to her, this shocked Crystal.

"Oi!"She cried, she felt her face heat up.

"Shishi I'm going to sleep next to you princess,"He whispered. Crystal frowned and punched him in the stomach, she was a bit too tired to care about him sleeping next to her. Soon, they were both asleep, Crystal had buried her head near Bel's chest.

* * *

Xanxus came by again and saw the boy prince sleeping peacefully with his daughter.

"Tch I waonder how Francesca would react about this,"Xanxus whispered. He just left them there and went to get something to eat. Mammon was in the shadows taking pictures for blackmailing Bel on a later date. He smirked, the price would be high and he knew the number one cutomer he can give it and gain a lot of money.

* * *

**Another short chapter...Sorry I was so hung up on this manga, and for some reason I want to finish it...anyways, I'm glad that I actually had some time before school to type this up...I had something different type but it didn't save...-.-" Well enough about that please enjoy this short chapter..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

* * *

Back in Italy, Francesca wandered the empty halls of the Varia HQ. She missed this place even though she knew it might have changed.

"If only I did better..."She whispered to herself. "If only I knew.."

She remembered the day she had visited her dad after she finished the mission, he opened her with wide open arms. She was happy, and told her father that she was planning to permanently stay with the Varia.

"No,"He said firmly. She knew that her father wanted her to marry someone wealthier and more gentleman like.

"But father, I'm happier with them,"She had argued. "Bel, Luss, Levi, Mammon, Squalo, and even Xanxus are a part of the family now.."

"No, I won't let go into that den of murderers even though we are still allied with the Vongola,"He shouted.

"But father!"She cried, it was no use arguing with him. She decided to leave first thing tomorrow, but by then it was too late, a traitor had set a plan to attack her family. She fought fiercely and it went on for about 8 more months. She was suddenly sent to the hospital since they were losing and the loyal members wanted her to be safe and since her father was dead now, their only priority is to keep her safe.

"Were sorry Ma'am,"One of the loyal men said. "But you are about to be due in a month so we can't keep you in the battlefield much longer..."

"No, I will stay here and help you all,"She said.

"Ma'am..If you and the baby dies then all effort to protect you is futile,"One of them them said.

"And might I ask your name?"Francesca asked, she looked at his worried yet almost caring state, he was just like her dead mother.

"J-Jacques..My name is Jacques.."He said. Francesca laughed lightly.

"Alright, but Jacques I need you as the temporary guardian for my child,"She said. "I know that I might also die soon because of my disease.."

"Y-yes ma'am!"He said, Jacques looked at the woman who looked fragile yet had a strong aura around her.

* * *

"Francesca!"A voice shout interrupting her from her flashback.

"Primo!"She said, she looked to see Vongola Primo.

"I told you to call me Giotto,"He said, he looked human but he was only a spirit.

"No, I can't,"Francesca said. "You are a respectable man, I can't just casually call a great man like he's a friend..."

"But we are friends,"He whined then frowned.

"Goodness...fine Giotto, but if I rest in peace I might call you Primo again,"Francesca said. She was slightly annoyed by his appearance but she knew that he was going to remind her of that.

"I know this just a reminder but your time is almost up,"He said. "You know what to do but you didn't tell them.."

"They have to figure it out themselves,"Francesca replied sadly. "I know I'm just here to watch."

"I know,"Giotto said then sighed. "Then I must do my part then, let's just say it's a favor that I owe you for the last time."

"Go ahead,"Francesca said then laughed, her laugh made the lights go on.

"Haha be careful and don't stay here too long,"Giotto said then dissapered. Francesca turned off the light then also dissapered, if she would have stayed there longer then someone would notice her.

* * *

Back in Japan, Tsuna and the others were attending a party that Vongola Nono set up for them. Yamamoto got to see Crystal again who was wearing a slightly long blue dress and blue sandals. She was also wearing a bit of make up and had a rose hair clip on her hair.

"See Crystal it isn't that bad,"Lussruia said happily.

"I guess so..why are guys staring at me?"She asked, Crystal was completely clueless of what the stares mean and Lussuria had already gone off to chat with some other people.

"You look pretty good,"Yamamoto said, he whistled in a low pitch.

"Thanks..um Yamamoto right?"Crystal asked, she was slightly blushing since she remembered about that last time.

"Yeah,"he replied and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh so wa-"

He was cut off by Hibari appearing, they looked at him and he slightly sighed. Beside him was a girl wearing a slightly long black dress and she had her hair in a bun.

"Eri?!"Crystal cried, she was shocked.

"Crystal~"She said casually. "Haha I see that your adopted."

"Yeah,"Crystal said. "So this is you brother? The one you kept talking about all the time during the visits?"

"Yep,"She said then grinned. "Come on Kyoya, it's not that bad."

"Your Hibari's sister?!"Tsuna cried, he was amazed that his sister seemed so normal and calm.

"Aw, he never talks about me, anyways I'm Eri Hibari. I used to be the disciplinary committee's president,"She said.

"Haha this is a surprise,"Crystal said then grinned. They both went out of the room to talk about their usual stuff while Kyoya goes to a corner with a beet red face, he was very embarrassed at the moment by the staring faces of the people. Tsuna just laughed awkwardly, he never saw Hibari act that way before. Hibari only acted this way around his sister, since he had longed respected her since childhood.

"THAT WAS ODD TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohies shouted, Hibari winced at the loudness of the voice. His eye twitched and he brought out his tonfas.

"Shut up herbivore or I'll bite you to death,"he said. Soon the two were fighting outside thanks to Squalo who wanted to make sure the place is still standing by the next day. Eri and Crystal came back and they were both giggling and talking about guns and weapons, the boys were confused on why they would even talk about weapons in a party.

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! And it's not very short! Anyways, I hope you guys like it. Anyways, my sisters said Primo sounded like Creamo...they make it as a joke every time I mention about Vongola Primo, it's sort of frustrating but I guess it's their joke...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"My my,"Lussuria said when he saw the two girls giggling and talking with each other.

"Hey Luss,"Crystal said. "This is Eri, she's actually my pen pal..."

"Haha True,"Eri said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Eri."

"And your related to that boy over there?"Lurrusuria asked pointing at Hibari who was fighting Ryohie outside.

"Yes.."Eri said then sighed. "Anyways do you have any questions about me?"

"Who invited you over here?"Crystal asked, she was pretty much confused on why her firend would be at this event.

"Eh Lal and Fong invited me over..."She said. "Besides, I was pretty sure that if I check on what Kyoya has been doing I might be able to see something worthwhile."

Lussuria listened carefully, he was really curious if she really knew about the Vongola or not.

"And I did, who knew Kyoya was part of the Vongola,"She said then laughed. "One tip from an old friend was really worth it."

"Wait, how do you know about the Vongola,"Lussuria asked curiously.

"I'm actually an informer,"Eri replied. "One of my clients is the ninth and also Liemetsu of the CEDEF.

"Impressive,"Crystal said. "And why didn't you mention about it in recent letters?"

"If you knew, you would freak out,"Eri said then pouted. "After meeting your mom, I asked a few friends of mine about the little incident of yours from your birth and I wanted to tell you."

"Well? Say it,"Crystal said, she was curious on why her mother would leave the Varia and have her.

"Okay so, it turns out your mom is the hier to a Vongola allied family,"Eri said. "But that family had some traitors that didn't want to be allied with the Vongola. They made sure that she would come so they would kill her and her father. I don't know about the details, all I know is that a huge battle broke out and it took them six months until your mom had to run away and go into a hospital."

"I have to ask mom about that,"Crystal mumbled to herself.

"No wonder,"Lussuria said. "When Francesca didn't call us or even write to us, we thought she was dead."

"I see,"Eri said. "Well you have to know, Jacques, was actually the one who killed your mother.."

"Wh-what?!"Crystal cried, she had known the man for a while now and he was kind to her.

"It turns out, he wanted your mother dead and he was also one of the members that betrayed your mother in the very beginning,"Eri said. "You should ask him yourself."

Jacques walked in, he was rubbing the back of his neck and he was wearing his doctor's coat.

"Why?"Crystal asked, "Why?!"

"Your mother is why,"He said sadly. "I regret killing your mother..but she would have been killed by her illness..."

"Then why didn't you kill her when I was in her womb!"Crystal cried, she didn't care if anyone looked at her oddly, she just wanted to know why.

"She was pregnant and about to have you,"He said. "I knew that she knew about my betrayal just by looking into her eyes. You could feel the seething anger coming from her, yet she forgave me...then..then my boss ordered to kill her or he would be forced to kill my parents.."

"Y-your boss what?"Crystal asked in a soft voice, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"He black mailed me and when I did my job, he killed them anyways,"Jacques replied. "That bastard didn't keep his promise.."

"S-sorry about shouting at you,"Crystal said. "You know mom's soul never rested..."

"Yeah I know,"He said. "Sorry Eri about this.."

"Nah no problem, I still owe you one for saving my life,"Eri replied.

"I didn't save your life, I was doing my job as a doctor,"Jacques replied. "Besides, I knew that something is up just by staying here for a bit."

"Yeah,"Eri said.

"Nee-san,"Kyoya said. "Why are you crowding in with herbivores?"

"Haha Eri next time I vist, be sure to get a really strong rope,"Crystal said, her eye was twiching. "Your bro is annoying as hell."

"No problem,"Eri said then laughed. "Kyoya I'm not crowding in with herbivores, you were the one who showed a bit of your weakness to other people."

"Tch.."Hibari looked away from her, he hated it when he was forced to show his emotions.

"Haha Kyoya you idiot..."Eri said then attacked him with a tonfa that suddenly appeared in her hand.

"As if I would crowd in with herbivores and Crystal isn't a herbivore, she's my friend,"Eri said. "Looks like I haven't trained you enough yet."

Hibari stiffened, he had hated her sister's way of training, she made him go through it when he was a child and it was horrible. Eri just smirked, she knew he hated the training and he would refuse to do it.

"Ha I see that you still don't like my methods of training, so who the heck is your teacher anyways?"Eri asked, she was curious on who the pathetic teacher was.

"Uh me,"Dino said stepping out of the crowd.

"D-dino from the Chaivarone family.."Eri said. "hm...I see no need to actually tell you this, but I guess it's a reminder, I'll come bye next time and if you don't train Kyoya properly I'll have to bite you to death."

"W-well...okay,"Dino said, he was unsure if she really meant it. Eri saw this and then pulled out both of her tonfas then attacked him, soon she pushed him to the wall with a tonfa near his neck.

"Don't underestimate me Bronco,"She said then growled.

"Alright I won't but underestimate me either,"He said then smirked. Within the minute, he had Eri laying on the ground and he was on top of her while holding her wrists.

"Bastard!"Eri cried, she was pretty much pissed off by this point. Crystal watched in amusement as her friend blushed as Dino whispered something in her ear then walked off. Hibari just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Well that was..um entertaining,"Crystal said. She just sighed as Eri went up to the roof along with his brother to get away from the crowd.

"I'm seeing a similarity between the two,"Squalo said. Everyone seemed to have calmed down and went back to what they were doing.

"Yeah,"Crystal said. She looked at Tsuna who was just relieved that anything bad didn't happen.

"Haha Hibari seemed energetic to me,"Yamamoto said. He looked at Crystal and grinned, she just blushed slightly and looked away.

"Seems so..."Tsuna said. He was really not in the mood for enjoying the party at the moment. He watched Yamamoto and Crystal talk then sat down a a seat to recollect his thoughts.

"So your here all along dame-Tsuna," Reborn said.

"Ah reborn,"Tsuna said. He looked at his tutor who still had the body of a child.

"Anyways, if your not doing anything at the moment, come with me,"Reborn said. He led Tsuna away from the crowd and from the building.

"Why are we out here?"Tsuna asked, he almost tripped into a rock.

"Just to talk, I'm gonna be going back to Italy for a while,"Reborn replied. "Something I have to do, don't you dare slack off in your studies."

Tsuna nodded, he was curious on why reborn would go back to Italy for a short time.

"Hmph, your still no good, once I get back I will have to train you in more harsh conditions,"Reborn said. Tsuna was horrified, he knew that something like this was gonna happen.

"B-but why?!"Tsuna cried, he looked a his tutor.

"I'm just gonna visit the grave of an old friend of mine, and I would know if your slacking off when I return,"He said then smirked. Tsuna groaned, he was really gonna have to do this or Reborn might kill him.

* * *

**Yay another chapter done~ Hope you enjoy it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Tsuna went back in the building, there everyone was still doing the same things. He just watched them until he saw Eri drinking wine nnearby, he went over to her.

"Hey Eri,"Tsuna said.

"Hey Tsuna,"Eri said. She looked at the glass of wine that she had in her hand and put it down on a table.

"Aren't you a bit too young to drink wine?"Tsuna asked, Eri just shrugged.

"That really doesn't matter at the moment,"she said. "And don't worry I'm not drunk."

"I-i wasn't asking that,"Tsuna said.

"You saw my glass of wine,"She said then laughed. "Loosen up a bit, it's not like what I'm drinking is Vodka."

Tsuna heard someone from the crowd chuckle and he looked at her to see that she immedeialty showed signs of being drunk.

"E-eri?" Tsuna asked, he was worried on what kind of situation this is gonna turn out.

"Oh crap, Tsuan get away from the drunken right now!"Crystal shouted but it was too late, Eri had grabbed Tsuna in a tight hug and giggled.

"Let's play Tsunayoshi,"She whispered huskily in his ear.

"Help!"Tsuna cried, he wanted to be out of her grasp, thankfully Crystal knew what to do and quickly made her pass out on the floor.

"Th-thank you,"He said.

"No problem, ahaha Hibari your gonna take her home~"Crystal said while laughing.

"N-no I can take her home,"Tsuna blurted out then blushed out of embarrassment. Crystal blinked at him then shrugged, she went to find Hibari, who just sighed and gave the directions to Tsuna. He knew that Tsuna wasn't gonna do anything to his sister since he looked pretty clear.

"Here's the key herbivore,"Hibari said. "If she wakes up then there might be a pretty fair chance that she's sober."

Tsuna nodded, he was afraid of actually messing up, he picked Eri bridal style and went to their home safely. Tsuna put her in the couch and sighed, he looked at her sleeping peacefully.

"Kyoya..pushups,"Eri said in her sleep. Tsuna stopped and almost laughed, he looked at the picture which were hanging on the wall showing a frowning Hibari next to Eri. He looked at a pretty recent picture and it showed Eri in with the disciplinary arm band on her arm and the other members, she wasn't smiling but instead she looked serous.

'I wonder why she gave Hibari the arm band and the committee,' Tsuna thought as he looked at the other pictures.

"It's amazing how one dream can be shattered and another is made at the same time,"a familiar voice said. Tsuna turned around to see Eri, she was wide awake and looking at him.

"You look like you would be at our school though,"Tsuna said.

"True, I really was supposed to stay at Nanimori until I graduate I guess dad had changed his mind,"She said.

"So your dad wanted you to go to another school?"Tsuna asked, he looked at her, she looked too cheerful to be someone with a burdened past.

"Yep, an all girl's school,"Eri replied. "Only one year and it sucked all the way, after that year I guess I just dissapeared on them.."

"So you actually ran away,"Tsuna said.

"Exactly but it was a short thing though, our dad had contacts from his fellow business men so I was easy to find,"She said. "But before they could catch me, Crystal appeared and hid me under her bed in the hospital."

"So that's how you met?"Tsuna asked, he was really not sure if he should hear this.

"Nah stay and listen I don't mind telling this,"Eri said as if she had read his mind.

"Alright.."Tsuna said then sat down on a seat.

"After that we decided to write letters to each other since I'm bound to be traveling soon,"Eri explained. "Eventually I was cought and sent back home, dad was angry about me running away so he decided that I must never attend Nanimori until I'm 15 years old. By then it was too late for me to enroll back in the school so I decided to roam the world."

"And that's how you became an informer,"Tsuna said. "How about Hibari?.."

"Kyoya and I kept in touch even though i ran away, I visited him during the night to train him,"Eri replied. "Oh your gonna miss the rest of the party, go, I'll be fine."

"B-but,"Tsuna said.

"No buts go and you won't regret it,"Eri said and pushed him out of the house. Tsuna sighed and went back to the party, it was the last even and they were playing seven minutes in heaven.

"See?"Eri said, she was leaning near the doorway while smirking. Tsuna just mentally face palmed himself for actually listening to her.

"Why are you even back here anyways?"Tsuna asked, he was seated next to her.

"It's no fun missing the last event,"Eri replied. Tsuna just groaned and then put in a box of band aids since he had nothing else on him.

"Girls pick the stuff in the hat,"reborn explained. The game started and there were odd pairs like Haru and Gokudera, they were arguing in the closet. Soon it was Eri's turn, she put her hand in the box and pulled out the box of band aids.

"Haha Tsuna looks like you got picked,"Eri said. Tsuna just shrugged and went into the closet with Eri, she untied her hair and let it go down until her shoulders.

"Sorry I sometimes let my hair down out of habit,"She said the smiled. "So we have seven minutes huh?..How about we chat and stuff like that? You get free information for taking me home."

"I thought that was back at your house,"Tsuna said.

"Nah that's my freebie to those that I haven't met before,"Eri said happily.

"I don't really need informations, how about later?"Tsuna asked, he was completely clueless that they were both inches from each other since it was such a small closet.

"Sure,"Eri said, she also didn't notice this until a knock startled them both causing them to bump into each other and kiss. At that moment they both blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry,"both Tsuna and Eri said in unison. They looked away from each other until the door opened, they both went out quickly and sat as far away from each other as possible.

"What's up with them?"Crystal asked, she was sitting between Squalo and Xanus.

"Dunno,"Yamamoto said. He was disappointed that Crystal couldn't play the game since Xanxus and Squalo made sure sh wouldn't think about joining.

"Haha wierd I wonder if Eri's first kiss was stolen,"Crystal said.

"What's up with you women and first kisses?"Squalo asked, he was pretty much annoyed and confused at the same time.

"It's special, you, Squ-kun had stolen mom's first kiss,"Crystal said. Squalo groaned, he didn't need to be reminded since Xanxus made sure he had suffured since then. Xanxus just growled at that mention, Crystal and Yamamoto laughed at their reactions.

* * *

**Yay, I updated no thanks to homework.. _ Ah so much...I might not be able to update that much thanks to homework...Anyways, thank you SpringRiverImagination, Hopelesslyhope, 18, and also LaughterGirl for your comments. This story has like 31 reviews, I decided to at least probably make a KHR one shot since it seems sort of fun.**


	18. Chapter 18

** Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

"Pick,"Reborn said. He was putting the hat out in front of Crystal.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to play,"she replied while looking at both Xanxus and Squlao who were distracted.

"Just pick,"He said and she did. Inside was a baseball mitt, Crystal wondered how it even fit in the but went into the closet anyways. Yamamoto also went in and they closed the closet door.

"Well that was sudden,"Crystal said.

"Well that little baby has his ways,"Yamamoto said then grinned.

"It's really dark here though,"Crystal said.

"Yeah,"He said. Yamamoto looked at the small space then at Crystal, who seemed to be minding her own business.

"Hey I hope you don't mind this,"Yamamoto said shyly then kissed her. Crystal was shocked and blushed even more, she recovered then kissed him back.

"I don't mind at all,"she said. Suddenly the door opened and they quickly pulled away before anyone saw them.

"Voi! Why the hell is Crystal in that closet?!"Squalo cried, Xanxus had his gun pointed at Reborn, who was just smirking.

"Hey it's not his fault,"Crystal said. "I wanted to play the game so I insisted."

Both Squalo and Xaxus started at her and she just glared at them.

"Tch Just like her mother,"both Squalo and Xanxus said in unison. Soon the party ended and everyone went back home or back to thier hotel.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna went to school along with Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Hey guys,"Eri said, she was at the school entrance.

"Ah E-ri..what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, he was blushing faintly remembering what happened the night before.

"Oh from now on I'm your teacher,"She replied.

"How old are you anyways?"Gokudera asked, he was really confused at the moment.

"I'm 15, why?"She asked him. "I'm one year younger than Kyoya."

"Uh no reason,"He said.

"Haha good,"she said. "I'm glad I went to college to get that degree."

"Y-you went to college?!"They all cried in unison.

"Yeah, even though I'm fifteen I'm a prodigy and I got into college when I was ten.." Eri said.

"Tch What are herbivores doing crowding on my sister,"Hibari said. He was standing near the school entrance with his tonfas out.

"Hey Kyoya, it alright,"Eri said. "I'm going into the classroom anyways."

She went into the school building, Hibari just left while Tsuna and the other also went in.

* * *

**Short chapter...Sorry..I'm running out of ideas and my head is throbbing a bit from my huge headache from yesterday..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Eri was already in the classroom once Tsuna went in, she had her hair down and it went down her shoulders.

"Hey Tsuna,"She said as he took his seat. "Hello to you too Gokudera and Yamamoto."

They also took thier seat and waited for class to start, the other students arrived and looked at thier new teacher in surprise.

"Stand,"She said once the bell rang, they did. "Bow"

They all bowed then she told them to sit down, which they all did.

"Hello everyone, I'm Eri Hibari, your new teacher,"She said. "As you might not know I'm also Kyoya's sister."

They all gulped at the mention of Hibari, Tsuna just sighed, she shouldn't be really scaring them.

"Well let's all start shall we?"She asked sweetly, there was a bit of an aura coming out of her, warning the students that if they misbehave, she might have no mercy.

They all nodded and Yamamoto was just laughing not noticing the deadly aura coming from Eri.

* * *

Soon it was lunch time, Eri was grading the papers and quickly went up to the roof, she tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Hm? Sis?"Hibari asked as he entered the roof. He was surprised to see his sister there.

"Hey Kyoya,"She said. "Mind if I play here?"

"Sure,"Hibari replied, he layed down on the ground and closed his eyes as he listened to her sister play the flute. Eri also closed her eyes as she played.

* * *

Crystal was near the school grounds with a few grocery bags, she had lost the bet so she had to get the groceries for the Varia. She heard a flute being played and stopped.

"It must be that time of the year again,"She whispered as she continued walking back to the hotel. There she just put the groceries on the floor then got her bag and went out again. She didn't care if the others were pissed off, she just wanted some time to think. Crystal arrived at a very secluded spot in the park and sat down on the ground to read her book.

"Excuse me miss,"A childish voice said, Crystal looked up to see a little boy with a big book in his hands. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure thing kiddo,"Crystal replied and patted the ground beside her. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm waiting for Tsuna-nii," He replied.

"Oh your that kid from last night,"Crystal said.

"Yeah, my name's Fuuta by the way,"He said.

"I'm Crystal, nice to meet you,"She said then smiled. "Your not the famous ranking Fuuta right?"

"Uh Yeah I am,"Fuuta replied, he was worried if she was another one of those people who will try to use him.

"Cool,"She said. "I've heard about you from my dad Squalo."

"Your father is Squalo?"He asked curiously, he didn't see any relations.

"Well he's my adoptive father,"She replied.

"There he is!"A voice said and they both looked up to see a man dressed in a black suit calling other men that were dressed like him.

"Oh no,"Fuuta said, he clung to Crystal who just sighed and patted his head.

"Don't worry I'll take care of this,"She said. "Oi!" The men looked at her and almost laughed, she had a knife at her hand.

"Young lady that won't help you,"one of the men said then laughed. They all took out their guns and pointed at Crystal, she made sure Fuuta was at a safe hiding spot. They shot and she blacked all of the bullets with her single knife and walked towards them.

"You know you should never underestimate me,"She said then knocked them all out with her single knife.

"Alright kiddo, you can come out now,"She said and Fuuta did.

"Thank you miss Crystal,"Fuuta said. "Are they dead?..."

"Nah their unconscious,"I replied. "Why don't we both eat, it 's not good to wait on an empty stomach."

He nodded and took my hand, I led him to a nearby cafe where I payed for the food and we both ate and talked.

* * *

Tsuna walked out f the school building, he saw Fuuta and Crystal near the entrance of the school.

"Hey Decimo,"Crystal said. "Here's Fuuta.."

"Hello Tsuna-nii,"Fuuta said and hugged Tsuna.

"What are you doing out here without mom?"Tsuna asked, he was relieved that Crystal seemed to have protected him.

"I wanted to see you since it was birthday,"Fuuta said.

"Oh yeah I forgot it was my birthday.."Tsuna said.

"Your quite forgetful Tsuna," Eri said, she was walking towards them. "Anyways happy birthday."

Tsuna laughed nervously and thanked Fuuta, Eri, and Crystal.

"Yeah sure, oh yeah be sure you give your dead mom my regards,"Crystal said before walking away.

"Crystal don't be so blunt!"Eri shouted at her then sighed. "Sorry...Your birthday is also the same day my mom died..."

"Ah sorry,"Tsuna said.

"It's okay, anyways I need to go,"She said then left.

Tsuna sighed and looked down at Fuuta and patted his head.

"Let's go home then,"He said then smiled.

* * *

**Yeah I was having a hard time writing this, I'm feeling much more better. Anyways, I'll update again soon, I'm still probably gonna be busy though. And please tell me what you think I really need the criticism again..**


	20. Chapter 20

** Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

It was nighttime and at Hibari's house, Eri was at the roof gazing at the stars. She remembered the first time she saw Crystal's mom and smiled, back then her mom was also alive. It was so peaceful during that time, her mom and Crystal's mom were starting to be friends, actually they were both room mates.

"Hey Sis!"Hibari said, he was outside and looking up at her.

"It's alright Kyoya, I'll come back inside soon enough,"Eri replied with a fake grin on her face. Hibari looked uncertain before going back inside, he knew that his sister was thinking about the death of their mother.

* * *

It was at least five years ago,Eri and Kyoya's mother was talking to Crystal's mother.

"Hey Kyoya, Eri, let's play hide and seek,"the younger Eri said then smiled. "The one who gets found first will be bitten to death!"

"Eri!"Eri and Kyoya's mother said. "Don't be so vulgar in games."

"Yes mom..."Eri said and hung her head.

"Now, now Mayu,"Francesca said then laughed. "It's alright, as long as Eri goes easy on them then it will be fine."

"I know but still I don't want them to play these games in public,"Mayu said then sighed.

"I don't mind,"Kyoya said in an almost monotone voice.

"I don't mind either,"Crystal said. Eir grinned and looked at her mother with hopeful eyes.

"Oh alright.."Mayu said. "But Eri if you hurt both of them to the point where there is blood then you can't have your tonfas anymore."

"Alright,"Eri said cheerfully. All three went of to play their harmful game of hide and seek while the two mothers decided it was good enough to take a walk. They crossed the street with content looks on their faces, but soon it was replaced by horror as a black car ran both of them over. All three children looked at the street curious on what made that screeching sound, then their face paled in horror as they watched their mothers bleed. The driver came out and he had a black suit, the three scared children hid from the person.

"Tch thier still alive,"he said.

"B-bastards..."Francesca said.

"D-damn.."Mayu said. "Y-you okay?..."

"Y-yeah..."Francesca said. That was the last conversation they had before the man shot both of them on their heads, blood spread all across the street. Crystal and Eri were crying while Hibari comforted the two girls, he was still shocked about the blood coming out of his mother. Fortunately someone noticed this scene and called the police, they arrived and saw the three children hiding.

"Hello little ones,"A kind police officer said and smiled at them. "It's okay, where are your parents?"

"Mommy got run over and shot,"Crystal cried, she was bawling and soon Eri joined her. Only Hibari was the only one not crying, but he had shock and pain written all over his face.

"I-i see,"the police officer said. He made sure that Hibari and Eri went back to thier father and Crystal was at the hospital. After that day, Eri and Crystal weren't the same ever again.

* * *

"Hey Kyoya stop staring into space,"Eri said, she was waving her hand over his face. Hibari just frowned and went to his room, he knew that he had also changed after that incident.

"Is it something I said?"Eri asked, she was confused on why her brother would stay quiet. Hibari ignored her and locked the door to his room, Eri sighed and smiled sadly.

"Oh mom, if you were here then you would have known how much Kyoya has grown,"She whispered to herself before going back to her room to sleep.

* * *

**Whoa it's the 20th chapter already...Well this is surprising, anyways, thank you so much for reading this. Sorry for the late updates but I think I'm getting lazy on updating..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Crystal sighed and opened the door to her room, they had just arrived back at the Varia HQ. She closed the door behind her and fixed her stuff, she decided to take a shower to relax and grabbed her towel and clothes. She went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her before putting her clothes at a safe spot and going into the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Levi was thinking of getting a shower and tried to open the locked door to the bathroom. He was pretty angry and knocked the door down, to his shock, Crystal was there half naked putting her bra on.

The Hell!"Crystal shouted and threw a bar of soap at him. "Get out!"

Levi was unaffected by the bar of soap but he just ran out of the bathroom. Crystal sighed and put a towel around her and went back to her room with her stuff. Levi was blushing a lot, he gulped and tried to remain calm but the bratty prince saw the knocked down door and smirked.

"Hey Levi, you know your perverted if you interrupted a girl in the bathroom,"He said.

"Not my fault,"He mumbled. "I didn't know she was there..."

"Hahaha Levi is a pervert,"Bel said.

"Voi! Shut up you two,"Squalo shouted.

"Hey Squ-kun Levi went into the bathroom while Crystal was changing,"Bel said. Squalo glared at Levi, who just gulped and blushed faintly.

"I'll deal with this later,"Squalo said. "Now shut up!"

Levi sighed in relief, it seems that annoying brat prince is gone, for now.

* * *

Crystal finally calmed down and saw Levi standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Levi..."She said nervously. "Sorry for throwing that bar of soap at you.."

Levi jumped and turned around to face her, he was blushing.

"Uh Yeah...Um sorry about you know.."He said.

"Nah it's okay, just knock next 'kay?"Crystal said and smiled gently.

"S-sure.."Levi said, the tension in the air was now gone. Crystal just nodded and went out for the remaining of the day to explore the place.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Japan, Eri was visiting her mother's grave along with Hibari.

"Eri, Kyoya, I'm glad that your both here.."A familiar voice to both siblings said. They both turned around was surprised to see their father there.

"Oh hey shitty bastard,"Eri said coldly.

"Now, now Eri, don't treat me like that.."He said. "Kyoya, you seem to be doing well.."

Hibari just nodded, he grabbed Eri's hand and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"He asked, he eyed his father and behind him was his girlfriend.

"Oh you kids were here,"She said and smiled a bit.

"Were not kids,"Eri said and growled.

"Eri I know this is a tough situation but can you at least soften a bit?"Their father asked Eri.

"Soften?! You expect me to soften?!"Eri said and glared him. "I don't care ya shitty bastard!"

"Sis.."Hibari said and looked at his sister with affection.

"I'm marrying again.."Their father said.

"To her?! Fine good riddance!"Eri said with a vile disgust in her voice. "You don't know how much mom loved you, yet you were planning on divorce on the day before she died..."

"E-eri.."their father's girlfriend said. "I know I can't replace your mother but at least listen to me...I never knew that he was already married..."

Eri looked at her father in shock then her gaze softened on his girlfriend.

"You never told her that you were married?!"Eri screeched, she was breathing hard. "I don't care anymore...I don't care...have your shitty life to yourself.."

"Get out!"Hibari shouted and glared at their father. "Don't you see that you have already caused her enough suffering?!"

"Kyoya..Eri.."their father said. he seemed hurt.

"You have done enough.."their father's girlfriend said. "Let's go...I'm sorry Eri, I'm also sorry to you Kyoya. I know it's painful to hear about this marriage.."

"I'm not mad at you..it's my shitty old man's fault.."Eri said there was still a very poisonous tone in her voice. "Come and visit us next time...Just don't bring that old man with you.."

She looked at Eri with shock and respect, she wasn't crying but she had held on to her brother.

"Good bye,"She said.

* * *

Once Eri and Hibari's dad was near the car, he slammed his fists on the roof of the car.

"Why doesn't she understand?"He asked his fiance.

""Maybe you should at least reconsider what you did in the past,"She replied. "I sort off feel her pain, you have amazing children though.."

"I know but why can't they at least listen to me?"He asked, there was pain in his voice.

"Because you lie to much old man,"Eri said, she was glaring at him. "Telling us that were gonna always be a perfect family, always together."

"But you decided to divorce her on the day before her death,"Hibari said plainly. He looked at both of her children as they walked away from him, then he looked at his fiance.

"I guess it's too late to turn back.."He said and looked at his wife to be with a gentle expression.

"Yes, but there's always the future to look forward to,"She said. "Now let's go back home, they can manage themselves..just keep giving them some money, it might help them."

He nodded and looked at the direction where Eri and Hibari went then went into the car with his fiance and drove off.

* * *

**The bathroom part was not really that bad...somehow this chapter ended up focusing on Eri and Hibari's dad...odd..anyways I'm so busy these days so expect a slower update time. I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading this.**


	22. Chapter 22

** Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine!**

* * *

Crystal was eating her food silently, there was a tense atmosphere and it was making her nervous. The tense atmosphere was coming from Xanxus and it was enough to make a sane person go crazy.

"Boss..."I whispered. "Did something happen?"

Xanxus glared at Crystal who just drank her water and didn't really care what he was gonna do. The other Varia members gulped and looked warily and both father and daughter. She had a short temper like her father but handles it more calmly, but sometimes there would be a time when she would just throw a knife or something at some unsuspecting person *cough* Mainly Bel and a few co-workers *cough*. No one even bothered to interrupt since they were all too frozen.

"Excuse me,"Crystal muttered and got out her phone and left the table. The tense atmosphere quickly calmed down and Xanxus was soon eating his food again. Crystal came in looking pissed and quickly passed the dining room and went upstairs. Mammon floated in the dining hall and sat down.

"Did you see anything that happened?"Lussuria asked Mammon, who just sighed and ate some of his food.

"Pay me and I'll tell you,"Mammon said. Lussuria just handed Mammon the cash while the other Varia members listened.

"Some call about a friend of hers,"Mammon replied and counted his money. Lussuria frowned and went upstairs to find that Crystal had locked the door to her room.

"Crystal? Honey?"Lussuria called out and knocked on the door.

"I'm busy!"Crystal replied. Lussuria sighed, he was used to violent auras and all that kind of stuff but this was a lot more different. He knocked the down the door and saw Crystal with her face between her knees.

"What do you want?"Crystal asked, she was fully aware of the door already on the floor.

"Is something wrong?"Lussuria asked, he was a bit worried about Crystal.

"No, there's nothing wrong,"Crystal lied. Lussuria frowned and looked at her with concern.

"Don't lie to me Crystal,"Lussuria said and crossed his arms.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me,"Crystal said, her voice was cracking because of the pressure. Lussuria sighed and looked her with concern.

"A-"He said and stopped. There was a glint coming from one of Crystal's hand.

"Sorry,"Crystal whispered then knocked him out cold. Crystal panicked and quickly went out of the window with ease and speed.

* * *

"Ushishishi things are unusually quiet upstairs,"Bel said.

"Should we be worried?..."Levi asked nervously, it was well past an hour already and both Lussuria and Crystal were still upsatirs.

"Didn't Crystal's room have soundproofing in it?"Squalo asked, he had ignored Levi's question.

"Yeah,"Mammon replied. "Didn't cost much though."They all stood up and quickly went upstairs, then into Crystal's room. There was Lussuria lying on the floor, on the wall was something written in what looks like blood.

"The hell..."Xanxus whispered and stared at the wall. Squalo ordered Levi, Mammon, and Bel to get Lussuria to a hospital and leave this to him and Xanxus. They were reluctant at first but left with Lussuria's unconscious body.

"This blood isn't Lussuria's,"Squalo said as soon as the other left.

"I know that scum,"Xanxus replied. "And my daughter isn't that easy to kill, like her mother.."

"Yeah, and Crystal stop hiding already,"Squalo said grimly.

"I'm not Crystal," A voice replied out of nowhere. "If your looking for her then you should see her blood written on the wall."

"You are her,"Xanxus said. "Don't fucking mess with me."

A dark figure came out of the shadows and was chuckling. She looked like Crystal except for the red hair instead of black hair.

"My name's gemma,"She said and smirked.

"You are her..."Xanxus said.

"Correct yet I'm not her,"She replied. "But for now, let's just say that your dear Crystal is napping for the moment."

Both men glared at her, she just smiled sweetly.

"You don't know how much I've longed to take over..so many years,"Gemma said. She blocked a sword attack from Squalo with her own sword.

"This is too fun,"Gemma said and grinned evilly. She attacked them quickly but they defended well, they all continued fighting until Gemma was on the ground breathing very hard from exhaustion. Squalo had his sword pointed at her, and Xanxus aimed both of his guns at her.

"Alright I give, I give,"Gemma said and raised both of her hands. "But still you won't get Crystal back, she's gone and she won't ever come back."

"What did you do to her?"Xanxus asked and growled.

"I didn't do anything to her, she just passed out and I'm out here,"Gemma said. "I'm telling the truth."

"Then why the hell is blood at the wall?"Squalo asked, he was still a bit suspicious of the girl.

"I don't know either,"Gemma said. "All I know is that the seal that was passed on from Francesca's family line is gone..."

"What?" Xanxus asked, he was frozen stiff and looked at her.

"You don't know? Francesca has a seal over her since her birth,"Gemma said. "It was used to seal some sort of monster that devours dying will flames."

"If that thing is out then were all doomed,"Squalo said quietly.

"I don't see what's wrong with sealing such a weak thing,"Xanxus said.

"It's not weak,"Gemma said seriously. "If it goes into full strength, it will act like a bomb and it can destroy the world."

"So they sealed it?"Squalo asked and raised his eyebrow, he had already lowered his sword.

"Yes, No one knows how to kill it and if you use regular weapons then it's thick skin would just deflect it,"Gemma explained.

"How do you know this?..."Xanxus asked, he still hasn't lowered his gun.

"Dear, your looking at Crystal's grandmother," She said and smiled sweetly.

"Wait! I thought you died!"Both Xanxus and Squalo cried.

"I did,"Gemma replied. "But I'm still a ghost that has enough power to actually have a temporary body."

"So it's temporary..."Xanxus said.

"Yes it is, young man, I don't know what happened to my daughter but you also better find her soul.."Gemma said, she looked transparent now. "Her flames were slowly sucked away by that monster.."

After that, Gemma turned into a bright flame and disappeared. Both Squalo and Xanxus were alone in the room still looking at the blood on the wall.

* * *

**Alright! Okay so I'm planning to at least update more than once in the weekends or probably somewhere in the week. Thank you for reading this and and thank you for the reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"I need to go Xanxus,"Francesca said the day before she left him. "I just need to visit my father, it's not anything personal but please don't try to track me down."

"Wait...Your not acting like your usual self,"Xanxus said at that time.

"Sorry Xanxus,"she said and frowned. "I don't feel like it...besides you should be able to lead the Varia now..."

"Not without you,"Xanxus protested.

"Xanxus, your not weak and pitiful anymore,"Francesca said angrily. "Our love is a weakness and can affect you, now you need to let go of me."

"You've acted strange since your returned from your inheritance ceremony,"Xanxus said ignoring what Francesca just said.

"I'm not the same anymore,"she said and sighed. "I want the best for you, and I will support you. But Xanxus, I can't do that when I'm distracting you."

With that she left Xanxus looking shocked but understanding what she had meant. He had beed planning this revenge for a while now and it was painstakingly slow since he had dated Francesca. He sighed and accepted the fact, as long as the revenge is completed and he will be the tenth for the Vongola, then he would be fine.

* * *

Xanxus sighed at the memmory, he had been blind and ignored the truth about that dragon tattoo at her wrist. When he saw the autopsy pictures, the dragon tattoo was gone, like it was never there. Being devastated, he never took account of it until now, now he was going to lose his daughter and the soul of his beloved.

"Voi! Boss," Squalo shouted, he was sweating meaning he had trained.

"Shut up scum,"Xanxus said and grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at him. Squalo dodged it easily, he was pissed off now, this wasn't the time to waste time.

"Voi! So you don't care about her right now?"Squalo shouted, this time it was ignored. Squalo sighed and left the room. He looked down at his wrist and there was a dragon tattoo and it was looking distorted at the moment.

"Why the hell did you give me this?"He whispered to himself and hid the tattoo again in the sleeves of his jacket. He winced as the dragon appeared on his arm, this wasn't often and it surprised Squalo.

"Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?!"Squalo hissed at it, the dragon just dug its claws at his arm making it bleed.

"I know,"It said and wrapped itself around Squalo's arm. "But you're not the boss of me, but I made a promise to mistress..."

"So? Your mistress is dead and her daughter is somewhere out there,"Squalo replied coldly.

"I know, that's why I should tell you what I'm here for,"the dragon replied. "This might hurt so hang on."

After those words, it bit down on Squalo's arm and spread out rain flames within the area.

* * *

Squalo felt pain and looked around, there was the dragon in a much bigger size but all seven sky flames surrounded it.

"So where the hell am I?"Squalo asked and looked around at the unfamilair background.

"You're in my dimension,"the dragon said then turned into a woman with long red hair and with regular clothes on. "Superbi Squalo~"

Squalo gulped and tried not blush, he was looking at the annoying dragon which he thought was a male but actually a female.

"Alright Squalo stop checking me out,"She said and smirked. "My name is Kaida dracewood."

Squalo stopped the blush that was about to go to his cheeks. This just made Kaida smirk even more and lean back on the wall.

"So why are you doing this again?"Squalo asked and rubbed the back of his neck, he never felt so awkward in his life.

"It's a favor from mistress and a task from all of my ancestors," She replied. "I'm only 21 so this is pretty new for me."

"But about Crystal?"Squalo asked, he was irritated that she was delaying the thing she was gonna tell him.

"Yeah..."Kaida said. "I know that her blood is spread around and that guy is pretty tricky...hmn ragnarok isn't thinking of eating her in one go is he?..."

"What the hell are you talking abo-" Squalo shouted but was interrupted by a sudden shake at the entire place. Soon a guy with baggy pants and shirt with short red hair and blue eyes appeared.

"Oi! Kaida,"He said and frowned. "Oh crap you already got the shark didn't you...and he was such a prefect host too."

"Piss off Ryu, I know you have my mistress' daughter,"Kiada said. "Squalo isn't merely my host, he will be the one to retrieve her."

"Sister, you are too soft," Ryu said. "It's obvious you fell in love with a human."

"Shut up bottom feeder,"She said and glared at him. Squalo just listened in silence as both took out sythes that looked similar in both size and color.

"She's mine sister, soon I will feed on her and destroy all humans,"Ryu said while attacking her.

"Humans are needed,"Kiada replied while blocking the attack. This pissed of Squalo and cause him to switch his mechanical arm with his sword and attack Ryu.

"Tch stupid sharko,"Ryu said and attacked him without hesitation. Squalo quickly coated his sword with rain flames and attacked him but it was futile.

"Squalo, use your flames by forming them into an ideal shape to attack him!"Kiada shouted and dodged another attack.

"Voi! What the hell do you m-"Squalo shouted but got cut off by the scythe heading to his direction, he dodged it. He thought of a few images in his mind quickly and remembered what Francesca had told him. Soon his rain flames surround him and formed into a shark that attacked Ryu from the back, he screamed in pain and glared at him.

"I will be back,"He said and disappeared with a scar on his back.

"Thanks,"Kiada said and fell on the floor. "He used a lot of power to suck my flames.."

"Yeah..do you need some help?"Squalo asked and helped her stand.

"Nah, I don't need to, my flames will regenerate, that's what's been keeping my family alive for centuries,"Kiada said and smiled. "Sorry about my little brother, he used to be so sweet."

"So mind explaining me what the hell is going on?"Squalo asked, he was more confused than ever.

"Alright,"She said and sighed. "So are you familiar with Crystal's cloud flame?"

"Yeah, she was pretty good with handling it when we were training,"Squalo said.

"Okay, so you see, Ryu is the descendant of the first bottom feeder that used be like me..a flame dragon,"Kiada explained. "We all are actually bottom feeders but we are also dragons, that side of our being is only known to break when there is some sort of in balance in the person's mind."

Squalo listened and looked at Kiada intenetly.

"With Ryu's problem, it was being abused by our deceased parents which trained him to be like them,"Kaida continued on. "It was harsh especially for him since he was burdened by this."

"So basically kid trauma,"Squalo said.

"Yes and his own decisions,"Kaida said. "But as long as he is this way, both Crystal and mistress will be in danger and us. I can't regenerate very fast and that is a weakness for him to use to kill me."

"Is there someone helping him?"Squalo asked. "It's not possible for him to just carry Crystal or get past security."

"Yes,"Kiada said. "The people who murdered mistress and those that killed all of my family except him..."

Then we have some ground to cover then,"Squalo said and took her hand. "And also a lot of talking to do."

Kiada nodded and took Squalo's hand, she smiled at the warmth of his hand.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't update for a while and I was really having a hard time to come up for the next chapter. Please review and enjoy...again sorry for the super late update.**


	24. Not yet the end

**I AM SO SORRY! I can't be updating at a very fast rate...agh I had writers block block and I haven't been very productive in writing these days..Please forgive me and also WARNING beginning is confusing but The words in italics are unknown, the words in underlined is Crysta and the words in bold is Ryu...Sorry Disclaimer:I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

_She had always seemed to support them, it wasn't because of the whole smiles but it was something about her. The way she had acted, spoke and even communicated with them. Some were downright painful but that had never stopped her from giving them a good lecture. So, do you know? Why? Why was she pained, why was she there?...Why was she alive in the first place? Why isn't she somewhere else? This life, is too cruel but She had cherished her moments, she was happy to die for them and she did except she was still there...So one remaining question...Why?_

* * *

**You weren't there were you? You haven't seen her die, now she's dead and I'm being blamed. What do you expect from me?! What do you? I'm here, I'm alive and now it's my turn to give you my hell, the same one that I had experience when I was a child, the day you took my mother! The day my sister was taken away from me and you had brainwashed her, our parents didn't abuse us, they loved us and now that you took father away, you will all pay. You filthy humans, you filthy dirty humans will pay and I will come there, I will kill you all! **

* * *

You don't understand, my mother was my only family, so why kill her? She had done nothing to you but you had killed her because she was the heir to the group of the people who had killed your group and stolen your sister. She had only tried to raise a family, she didn't want to kill you, so why? She was innocent, she was completely innocent. But you had killed her, I saw your eyes full of revenge hate and disgust and now it's my turn to pay the price. Please Just leave my friends alone, leave my father and also Squlao alone, I love them. They are all important to me so please spare the humans, they did nothing wrong to you.

* * *

**Your right they did nothing wrong but, they will soon kill me and also my only family. I expected to end your misery, good bye. **

* * *

The gass, it hurts, open up! Stop this please, you only deepen the conflict! You are starting a war! A war against a person you would never want to cross! Please...S...t...op...

* * *

**I now have set the time, she's gone and soon the whole earth will be gone too. So long sister, so long filthy humans.**

* * *

Squalo went alone, he had left Xanxus to think about the situation. Kiada had informed him that soon when he had finished absorbing Francesca's soul, he will have set the countdown.

"Voi,"He said once he had reached the place where Kiada had informed him where he was. There was no reply, Squalo opened the door and was shocked to see the boy in a big container, there on the screen was the countdown for the bomb.

"Your too late,"He said in an overconfident voice. "She's dead and now I have the woman's soul consumed, now all we have to do is wait."

"Shut up scum!"Squalo shouted, he destroyed the container but the countdown still continued. He grinned evily and stood up, he was soaking wet but still he had a weapon set on Squalo's throat.

"I'm done, go away you trash,"He said and growled. Squalo just slashed the young man mercilessly, but he kept on regenerating.

"Your dead old man,"Ryuu shouted.

"Shut up trash,"A familiar voice said and it shot him on his eye. Squalo sighed and kicked him on the gut. He groaned and glared at Squalo, he looked at the side and was a bit amazed to see that the guy who shot him was Xanxus himself.

"You killed my daughter,"Xanxus said in a low angry voice.

"No,"Ryu said and stood up slowly. "Thier purpose was done and now all I have to do is remove the useless pieces."

Squalo kicked Ryuu in the gut again and scowled.

"You call your sister useless?!"Squalo shouted in rage. "You don't deserve to call yourself her brother!"

He froze in a mid grin, he looked up at him with tears on his eyes.

"I know...But she's gone now,"He said in a cracked voice. He cried harder and layed on the ground in defeat.

"She' right here..."Squalo said as Kiada appeared next to him with a compassionate face.

"I know..but her physical body is gone!"He shouted at him, Kiada sighed and looked at him.

"Don't be a stupid brother,"She said. "Live and I know killing these humans aren't worth it.."

"I'm sorry...I'll stop it,"He said and closed his eyes, the countdown stopped. Kiada smiled peacefully.

"Thank you so much, Crystal is still alive but she might not remember all of this,"She said. "Neither will you two..."

After that a bright light blinded both Squalo and Xanxus, they suddenly had found themselves in a hospital bed with wounds on their arms.

"You guys are awake!"Crystal said, she had bandages on her neck and on her arms.

"What the hell happened?"Squalo asked, he looked at bothe his boss and Crystal who seemed to be doing well.

"I dunno but I woke up in here too I guess,"She replied. "Luss managed to have found us all lying on the ground unconscious and with wounds.

"I see,"Xanxus said. "How long have we been out?"

"About four days,"Crystal replied and smiled a bit. "I was resting for three days...I can't be discharged out of the hospital until it's confirmed that my wounds have healed completely."

"I see..."Squalo said and burrowed his eyebrows. He was confused but somehow he felt glad.

* * *

A few months later, Crystal was doing missions and also enjoying her life. She had managed to at least live a very peaceful, well not peaceful but content life. Somehow, they had forgotten about the previous incident.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update...Please forgive me but I had a lot of stuff going on, don't worry I'm updating and trying my best.**


End file.
